Dauntless
by SilverEyeShinobi
Summary: Since I was six, I knew what I wanted to be. Dauntless, just like my brother and my parents before me. I just didn't expect all this to go down. Divergent/Insurgent Uriah's POV.
1. Chapter 1: Choices

**A/N: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ INSURGENT, GO NO FURTHER!**

**Epic Uriah Spoilers line the pages of this story, even if it's only in the Divergent side of the story because the Epic Uriah Spoiler affects him in the Divergent side of things.**

**Uriah needs more love :3 I love Uriah XD He's the best XD**

Dauntless

Summary: Since I was six, I knew where I wanted to be. Dauntless, just like my brother and my parents before me. I just didn't expect all this to go down. Divergent/Insurgent Uriah's POV.

Chapter 1: Choices

The train rumbled down the train tracks, making its way to no destination in particular. I stared out the window, my cheek propped up on my fist. I knew today was the Aptitude Test. I already knew what I planned to get: Dauntless. My brother was Dauntless, my parents were Dauntless. Really, there was no other option for me.

"Hey! Uriah!"

I turned my head to see my two best friends Lynn and Marlene heading towards me. I'd known them since I was little. Marlene was cute, flirty and liked to give random hugs, like an Amity except a little more uncalled for. She did that to me now, wrapping her arms around me and giving me a slightly painful bear hug. I returned it with one of my own, earning a squeak from the girl.

"Okay, Mar, leave him alone now." Lynn stated. She was strikingly pretty for a Dauntless girl. Her hair was long and looked almost like silk. Had I been another guy, I'm sure I would've tried to run my fingers through it.

"Hello Lynn." I greeted.

Lynn smiled."Any idea what you're going to get?"

"Isn't that obvious?" I grinned.

"Daunless." The three of us said in unison.

"WOO HOO!" Marlene cheered and held her hand up. Lynn and I slapped our hands on hers.

Marlene sat down beside me and pouted. "I can't believe we have to wait until lunch to get our aptitudes."

"Yeah it sucks." Lynn sighed, sitting beside Marlene."Can't be helped though."

"I'm not going to be able to focus!" She threw an exaggerated temper tantrum complete with flailing limbs. She caught me in the chin with one of her fists. "Oh! I'm sorry Uriah!"

I groaned, my hand covering my mouth. "It's okay... Just a split lip."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Just kidding." I stuck my tongue out at her. "You just clipped me."

"I HATE YOU!" She punched my shoulder in rapid succession.

"Ow, Marlene!" I rapid poke her in return.

Lynn just stared at our antics as we laughed and jabbed at each other. When I clipped her in the nose with my nail and drew blood, we stopped. But Marlene was still giggling and tried to punch me again. I got caught up all over again and eventually, she made contact with my eye.

"Ow! Okay, okay! Marlene stop!" I waved her hand away, covering my eye.

"To tough for you Uri?" Marlene laughed.

"No, I just don't want to lose my eye. I need that, you know." I grinned, lowering my hand.

"Come on. We're almost at the school." Lynn stated, standing up.

I could see Dauntless jumping out of the train cars in front of us. I whooped and leapt off, grinning as I sprinted towards the school. "Race you, Mar!"

Marlene squealed and pursued me as fast as she could. It was a shame she was never any match for me, even when she was the one who had the head start. I turned to see her barrelling towards me, not stopping. She tackled me and I very nearly fell over as she charged past me and into the school.

"HAH!" She cried, pointing at me. "I beat you _into_ the school!"

"Damn it!" I laughed, heading into the school after her. Lynn was grinning as she followed.

The three of us ran through the school like we usually did, dodging around other students like a bunch of Dauntless. I loved this life. It felt so good to run free, even if school was more like a prison than anything.

"Marlene! Uriah! Lynn! Quit running in the halls!" A teacher screeched.

"Sorry!" Lynn laughed, though she didn't stop for a second. Then again, neither did the rest of us.

We charged into the cafeteria and leapt over tables just because we could. It was good fun. When we sat down at our usual table, we mourned the loss of our dash of freedom.

Marlene burst into a fit of giggles. "That was soooo fun!" She clapped. "Let's do it again tomorrow!"

"Nope." Lynn stated. "Tomorrow's the Choosing Ceremony."

"Which means if we all pick Dauntless, we'll be charging down the stairs and leaping onto the trains as always." I grinned. "Yes, I'm so excited!"

"But what if we get something other than Dauntless on our test?" Marlene asked, her face creased with worry. "It's all I can think about. I dreamt last night that I got Erudite on my test."

Lynn laughed. "Mar, you are _so_ not cut out for Erudite."

Marlene's jaw dropped. "That's insulting!"

Lynn grinned. "Well it's true."

"Don't be mean, Lynn." I said with a smile. "We'll make it into Dauntless. We're all cut out for it, right?"

Marlene clapped. "Yeah! Of course!" She grinned. "How silly of me... Erudite..." She giggles. "No thanks."

The bell rang, signalling the start of classes. The three of us all had our classes together, and the majority of our home room was, well, rowdy Dauntless. And today, because of the Aptitude Test hype, those Dauntless were hard to control.

"Settle down!" The teacher yowled.

A paper ball thrown by a female Dauntless hits me in the side of the head.

"Sorry!" She called out. "I was aiming for him!" She pointed to a Dauntless who was ducking behind his desk. I grabbed the paper ball and crack him with it at point blank range. He burst out laughing and hurled it back at me. I ducked and this time it hit the girl who threw it at him in the first place.

"SETTLE DOWN!" The teacher screeched.

Finally, the Dauntless realized she meant business and turned towards the front. Marlene suddenly giggled in the silence, making everyone crack up again. The teacher groaned her annoyance.

"We should have a day of nothing." A Dauntless spoke up, making a group of Erudite hiss. "I mean, we only have a half day anyway."

"Hear hear!" Lynn shouted, grinning widely.

"NO!" The teacher called out. "There will be no slacking off today! Get to work all of you!" She handed out sheets of paper and tried to get the Dauntless students to take notes, but in the end, many of us were sent out, myself included. The whole lot of us decided to climb the statue at the front of the school. I perched on the shoulders, sitting on it as if I were on my brother Zeke's and laughed as others continue to climb. I was pretty high up, but I liked heights. It was the falling I couldn't handle. I kept myself stiff so I wouldn't wobble.

"HEY! All of you get down from there now!" A teacher called out, seeing the Dauntless scaling the statue.

"Aw!" Most of us groaned. I began climbing down the statue, my foot slipping slightly, nearly making me yelp. I was fine. I was Dauntless. Everything was fine.

"The Aptitude Test is about to begin!" The teacher scolded, hands on her hips. "I suggest you all get moving."

We all charged into the school, hopping up the steps two at a time just because we could. I trotted into the cafeteria and sat down beside Marlene and Lynn in the cafeteria.

"What did you get up to?" Lynn asked.

"Climbing the statue." I replied with a grin. "It was fun."

"Aw!" Marlene pouted. "Now I wish I had been kicked out too!"

I laughed. "There'll be plenty of things to climb later. For now, we have to do our Tests."

"I wonder if you can fail it." Marlene stated. "Or cheat on it." She laughed. "Would that be possible?"

"Doubt it." Lynn stated.

"If it is, we can hack it so we get Dauntless." I grinned.

"Wouldn't that get us Erudite?" Lynn asked, a smirk on her face.

I shrugged. "Maybe."

An announcer began to name off names, calling future initiates to take the test. Everyone left one by one and then returned, their faces either grim or beaming widely. I began to get nervous.

"Go get 'em Lynn!" Marlene cheered as her friend's name was called.

Lynn gave us a smile. Though I could see the nervousness in her gaze, I knew she was trying to hide it.

Marlene and I sat in silence until Lynn came back. When she did, she looked more relieved, but her face gave nothing away about her result.

"So?!" Marlene asked. "What did you get?"

"You know we're not supposed to share our results, Mar." Lynn said with a grin.

I looked up as I heard my name being called. Marlene's was called right after mine.

"Good luck!" Lynn flashed us an encouraging smile.

"We'll do well, right Uriah?" Marlene asked.

I flashed her my best grin. "Well duh, we're Dauntless remember?"

Marlene laughed. "Yup!"

I was directed into the Aptitude Testing room. A Stiff stood with a clipboard by a chair with a machine covered in wires.

"Please take a seat." The Stiff said with a small smile.

I did as I was told, my heart racing as she offered me a vial full of clear liquid.

"Drink it all."

I wanted to know what it was before I put it in my mouth. But I was Dauntless. As much as it terrified me to down the mysterious liquid, I would never fit into Dauntless if I didn't have the guts to do so. Besides, why would it be poison?

I swallowed the liquid quickly and sat back in the chair. My eyes closed, and the world went dark.

...

I opened my eyes slowly. As I looked around I realized I was in the cafeteria. Wait, wasn't I in that little room thing with the Stiff?

_Choose._A voice stated.

Choose? Choose what? My eyes fell on two baskets on a table in front of me I hadn't noticed before. One had a chunk of yellow cheese in it, and the other had a long knife.

_Choose!_ The voice said again, sharper this time.

"Shut up." I grumbled, grabbing the knife. The weight felt good. Confidence surged through me. With this, there was nothing I couldn't do, even if all of this was just a dream. It was a dream, right?

I heard a door open behind me. I turned to see a big, snarling dog. My heart raced.

_Dauntless,_ I tell myself. _You are Dauntless. Kill that thing! None of this is real. It's a simulation of some kind._

One shot. This knife would hit its mark...

I threw the knife, watching as it stuck itself in the animal's chest. The dog dropped dead.

...

I opened my eyes to bright light, frowning. What just happened? Oh. It actually _had_ been a simulation. Amazing. And I was aware the whole time? Sweet. My heart began to race again. Wait, did that mean I had cheated the system?

"Your result is Dauntless." The Stiff said pleasantly. "You may go now."

I nodded, biting my lip as I stood up. I left the room and returned to the cafeteria. Marlene was standing by our table, and she was beaming.

"Uriah! How was your result?" She asked, still grinning.

"Good. I got what I expected."

"Yes!" Marlene cried. "Dauntless for all of us then?"

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Mar, don't share your results!"

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." I sighed. I couldn't stop thinking that my results had been skewed because I was aware of the simulation. I knew just what to do to get that Dauntless result. Did that mean I belonged there? Would I have done something else had I been totally immersed in the simulation?

"Uri?" Lynn asked, looking at me curiously. "You okay?"

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine." I stated, my voice kind of hoarse.

Was I really?

...

I didn't sleep very well that night.

When I had come home from the test, my brother Zeke quickly asked me what I got. I merely told him that I got what I expected and then retreated to my room. I came down for a hamburger and some cake, but after that, I acted like I wasn't feeling good from the simulation and went to bed early. It did me no good because my dreams were plagued with nightmares about the Dauntless leaders finding out that I had cheated on my test. I didn't think it was possible to do so, but it no longer mattered.

By the time I woke up the next day, I had bags under my eyes. I ate my muffin without tasting it and stared at my plate until it was time to go to the Choosing Ceremony. Zeke kept shooting me worried glances from the corner of his eye. I wondered if he thought I was planning on transferring.

I was quiet on the train ride. As I stared at my black shoes, I knew what my only option was. I couldn't retake the test because I already knew what was going to happen. I just had to choose Dauntless and hope for the best. After all, I'd made my choice in the simulation. I'd made my choice the day I turned six. I wanted to be Dauntless the second I took the train to my first day of school.

"Uriah." Zeke jarred me from my stupor. "We're getting off."

I stood and leapt off the train with the other Dauntless. I started walking towards the school when a firm hand grabbed my wrist. I turned to see my brother staring at me with a concerned expression.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

I nodded and followed him to the side. He turned toward me, his eyes serious.

"If you're thinking about transferring..." Zeke sighed. "Just know, no matter what, you're my little brother, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. But what makes you think I'm transferring?"

"You've been moping since yesterday." Zeke stated. "Usually initiates don't get depressed unless they plan to transfer."

"What if something happened with my tests, Zeke?"

"That's impossible." Zeke told me. "I may not be Erudite, but I know that the Aptitude Tests are something that cannot make a mistake."

"What if I made the mistake?"

"You couldn't have."

"But what if I did?"

Zeke sighed again. "Uriah...You can't mess up on the test. What you get, is what you get. It doesn't have to affect what you were planning to do. Just go in there, and pick a faction, all right?"

I nodded. "Okay. Thanks Zeke."

"Don't mention it."

I followed Zeke into the building. We took the elevator with a bunch of other factions, no Abnegation unsurprisingly, and quickly stepped out when the doors opened.

"See you later, Uriah!" Zeke called out and he left with the crowd of Dauntless members. I followed the sixteen year olds to a line up where we would one by one step forward and choose our factions. I saw Marlene waving at me from near the front. Lynn was a few people behind me. She looked confident, just as she usually does.

I barely heard the Stiff's speech talking about the five factions. I didn't need to. I already knew where I planned to go, and that was Dauntless.

One by one, we were called forward. I watched some of them. When an Abnegation girl transfers to Dauntless, it causes a commotion in both factions. I knew I wouldn't forget about that girl. Ever. It made me wonder if she'd pass initiation.

Marlene chose Dauntless, a grin on her face the entire time.

My name was called, and I stepped forward. One foot at a time, head held high. I was Dauntless. I _am_ Dauntless. I was given the knife and I slit my palm and dropped the blood on the coals without hesitation. I heard applause from my faction as I join the new initiates. I watched several more transfers, and then Lynn dropped her blood onto coals. The trio was all together now. Yes. I found myself cheering internally.

Marlene clung to my arm, giggling happily. I caught my brother's eye as the Dauntless left the room. He gave me the thumbs up, a grin on his face.

Silently, the Dauntless left the room. I followed them, getting ready for what was to come. I pushed to the front of the initiate pack just as one of the members let out a scream of adrenaline and charged down the stairs. I followed, whooping and laughing as I ran. Marlene stumbled slightly, and Lynn nearly crashed into my back, but we couldn't stop running. This was it. This was the life I'd chosen. All of the worry washed out of me as we burst from the building, heading for the train tracks. We leapt on board, watching the transfers leap on near the back. I saw an Erudite boy get left behind. I felt bad for him, but if he couldn't keep up with the train, he'd never pass initiation. I knew how competitive it was. The boy was quickly forgotten as the train sped down the tracks. I grinned to myself. I couldn't wait to get started.


	2. Chapter 2: Initiate

**A/N: I guess there's something I gotta explain before we get started.**

**I got scolded because Uriah didn't get a Divergent result on his aptitude test (because we all know, Uriah is Divergent). I thought I'd explain my reasoning:**

**I figured it would make a better plot point if Uriah didn't know he was Divergent until later. Of course, there are several signs of his Divergence throughout the story (this chapter included) but I didn't really want to state his Divergence right at the beginning.**

**Besides, Tris's dad (his name is evading me at the moment...I think it's Andrew but I don't want to risk it...) said that there was a problem with only ONE of the tests. The solution? Uriah did not get a Divergent result on his aptitude test.**

Dauntless

Chapter 2: Initiate

As the train sped down the tracks I couldn't hide my smile. I'd waited forever for this day. I've waited to be an initiate for so long. I spotted our building in the distance. With whoops and cries, Dauntless pressed against each other to get off the train and onto the building quickly. One by one, everyone leapt off. I gasped as I nearly didn't make it to the edge. I heard a shriek behind me. I turned just in time to see a girl plummet to her death. I couldn't take my eyes off the place where she fell. I heard a scream from another Dauntless girl. I didn't recognize her as she stared down at the girl who didn't make the jump. There was no time for pity.

"Ooh. _Scandalous!_ A Stiff's flashing some skin!" I heard the taunt and turned towards it. It was a Candor transfer, taunting the Abnegation girl who was looking at a wound on her elbow. She'd probably wiped out jumping off the train. Regardless, I was impressed that the Abnegation girl made it this far.

"Listen up!" My head snapped towards Max, one of the Dauntless leaders. He was standing on the ledge as if he were standing on a curb. I envied his bravery, but I knew that he might've just been showing off. One good breeze and, buh-bye.

"Several stories below us is the members' entrance to the compound. If you can't muster up the courage to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first."

I knew instantly that I wouldn't be the first to jump. I liked heights, but I hated the sickening feeling of your insides rushing up to your throat as you freefell. The Initiates parted, and we all waited to see what would happen next.

My eyes widened as the Stiff stepped forward. I heard a few snickers and felt my eyebrow twitch. There was nothing to laugh about. Obviously she was braver than everyone else in the pack. I instantly felt sick that a Stiff could be braver than me. She looked over the edge, the wind whipping through her clothes. I watched as she unbuttoned her shirt and hurled it at a Candor transfer. I recognized him as the boy who had taunted her about checking the scrape on her elbow. A few seconds later, she jumps. She didn't scream. Impressive.

The second person to jump was a Candor girl with brown skin. She shrieked the whole way down. I found myself laughing.

"You think it's funny, Initiate?" Max asked, giving me a cruel stare. "You wouldn't mind jumping next then."

"Sure." I said, stepping forward. "Oh, and by the way, I have a name. It's Uriah. Feel free to use it."

Max wrinkled his nose at me. I knew I shouldn't get snippy with leaders, but there are times when I just can't help myself. I looked down at the hole. I felt my heart race. Dauntless was about overcoming fear. I had a fear of falling. I had to face that fear. Yes, it was jumping time.

I whooped as I leap off the roof and cheer the whole way down to hide the churning in my gut. I hit a net at the bottom and laughed. That felt good. Really good. I rolled off the net and a few seconds later I heard a screaming laugh as Marlene shot through the hole. Lynn came next, silent the whole time.

One by one, Initiates leapt off the building. I had a feeling some of the transfers didn't make the jump, but I wasn't really sure. It didn't matter. I had faced one of my fears already. I was on fire! Er, not literally of course.

We were led down the tunnel towards the Pit. One of the trainers, a girl with three silver rings through her eyebrow, turns towards us. I felt like I should know her, but I don't.

"This is where we divide," she said. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume _you_ don't need a tour of the place." She beckoned towards us and we broke away from the group, heading towards the girl. She led us through more hallways. Marlene and Lynn walk beside me as our footsteps echo through the stone halls. We're led into the Pit and down another hallway. Finally, the trainer opened the door to the dining hall. We all stepped inside. Dauntless cheered, screamed and stamped their feet. A warm, Dauntless welcome.

Marlene, Lynn and I sat at the same table and grabbed a bunch of hamburgers. I personally downed my first in about two minutes and ate the second slower, but still fast enough that both Marlene and Lynn hadn't even finished their first.

"Hungry much?" Marlene laughed as I grabbed my third and took a big bite out of it.

"Keep it up, and there'll be no room for cake." Lynn stated.

This made me stop for a moment. I smirked at her through my mouthful of hamburger and swallowed.

"Trust me. I can eat cake after all of this." I said.

Cheering and stamping echoed through the dining hall again. I recognized Four, the transfer trainer, stepping in with all of the transfers. They were all still wearing their original faction clothing. I picked out the Stiff easily, even though most of the time they're trying not to be noticed. Her grey clothes stuck out like a sore thumb in the midst of all of the colour and black.

I returned to my food, mowing down happily on the hamburger. The cafeteria doors suddenly opened and a hush fell over the room. I felt the blood leave my face as Eric, one of the Dauntless leaders stepped into the room. He scanned the area with cold eyes. I felt myself freeze inside. I did not want to get on Eric's bad side. Zeke did once. He was lucky he came home in one piece.

I sighed in relief as Eric took his seat at the table with the Stiff. He sat down beside Four and both engaged in conversation I couldn't hear. Although, I didn't know if I wanted to. Four looked pretty...uh...stiff. Talking started up again and I finished my hamburger with difficulty. Maybe I wouldn't be eating cake tonight...

That sure didn't stop me from trying when the delicious pastry was placed on the tables all around us. I didn't hesitate to grab a huge piece and plop it all on my plate.

"Hell yes. Dauntless cake." I said, shovelling a piece into my mouth.

"Okay, fatty. Let's see how well you fight after consuming all of that." Lynn stated, nibbling on her much smaller piece.

"You know I have a high metabolism." I said with a grin.

Lynn grimaced. "Lucky you."

I shovelled the cake down, squishing the fluffy sweetness against the roof of my mouth and letting it melt. I could've sworn I died and I went to heaven. Marlene giggled at me and stole some of the icing off my piece of cake. For a second I thought she was going to lick it, but then she smeared it on my face.

"HEY!" I cried, scooping up some of her icing and smearing it across her face. She squealed with laughter and licked her fingers clean. I did the same before returning to my cake, shovelling it all down.

...

After dinner, our trainer led us to our rooms, explaining how competitive the initiation was. I tensed at the idea of being kicked out because I wasn't good enough. I _would_ be good enough. I'd make sure of it.

The trainer opened a new door, revealing a series of beds all along the room.

"This is where you will all stay." She said.

A few whispers were exchanged as we stepped into the room, but I ignored them.

"My name is Lauren. I am your trainer. Training starts tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp. You know where the training room is."

We all nodded.

Lauren then turned on her heel and left us alone to pick our bunks in the only way Daunltess can.

"THIS ONE'S MINE!" A boy yelled at the top of his lungs, leaping onto one of the beds.

The room was soon filled with squeals as pillow fights start up over certain bunks and then laughter fills the room. I took a bed in the corner away from everyone else and flopped down on it. I was an initiate now. I wouldn't be seeing Zeke or my family until Visiting Day. I released a heavy sigh I didn't know I'd been holding in.

"What's up, Uri?" Marlene asked, a cute pout marring her features.

"Nothing. Just tired." I stated. My sleepless night was catching up on me. So while all of the other Dauntless initiates were having a pillow fight, I passed out without getting changed into my pyjamas.

...

"Hey! Uriah! Wake up!"

I groaned. "Five more minutes..." I pressed my face into my pillow only to have it yanked out from under my head and smack me in the back of the head.

"Breakfast time, Uriah!" Marlene said happily.

"Yay." I groaned, sitting up. "Vacate. I have to change."

"It's not like you have anything to show anyway. Hurry up!' Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Okay _that_ was a low blow." I laughed.

"I don't care. I'm hungry." Lynn glowered.

I always knew she was a bear in the morning. Marlene was always happy and cheery, but I'd be groggy for about ten minutes until I've had a shower and then I'd be fine. Unfortunately, I'd slept in so there was no time for a shower. I supposed a cold water splash on my face would have to do.

I changed quickly and headed down to the dining room. I wolfed down three blueberry muffins and a glass of orange juice before heading to the training room. Lauren was already there, standing with her hands on her hips. The initiates stood in a line, awaiting what would happen next.

At eight o'clock sharp, she snapped the door shut and locked it.

"Everyone who does not show up on time fails initiation." Lauren said sharply. "I have no time for anyone who isn't-"

She was cut off when a late initiate attempted to get inside.

"As I was saying, I have no time for initiates who show up late!" She called out, loud enough for her voice to go through the door. "I said eight o'clock, and you will show up at eight o'clock! If you don't show up, you get no training! And if you get no training, you fail initiation!"

"NO!" Several voices screamed from the other side of the door. I heard a few people crying. They pounded on the door several more times.

Lauren ignored them. "The first thing you will all learn is how to fire a gun. The next thing you'll learn is how to fight. Your results will determine your rank for the first stage of initiation." She began handing out guns. The initiates who were late were still pleading to be let inside from the other side of the door. As I looked around, I realized that at least a quarter of our number were out there, begging to be let inside. I tried to ignore their wails, but I couldn't help but imagine myself in their position. It would be awful. The shame I would feel. I just had to make sure I wasn't late tomorrow. Lauren was tough as nails. I started to resent her for it. She could've warned us about this.

I raised the gun. Luckily Zeke taught me how to use one by the time I was ten. I was good to go. I fired, nailing the target dead center on my first try.

"Well done, initiate." Lauren stated.

"Uriah. My name is Uriah." I told her.

Lauren smiled. "Uriah then. Shoot a few more times."

I did, creating a large dent at the center of the target. Lauren clicked her tongue and replaced it. "Try not to destroy the target this time."

I grinned. "All right." I fired some more, this time making a happy little circle around the bull's eye on purpose. Finally I shot two eyes and made a smiling mouth with the bullets.

"Wow Uriah!" Lynn burst out laughing. "Why?!"

"Because I can?" I raised an eyebrow.

"True." She laughed before firing at the target some more. Her aim was sporadic and she couldn't seem to hit the same place twice in a row. Lauren came around giving hints and tips to everyone. I did my best to help Marlene and Lynn only to receive a scolding because I wasn't the trainer. I quickly turned back to the target and shot a nose on my smiling face. A few more laughs and chuckles passed through the room at that. I shrugged my shoulders innocently and started firing in a stick figure head and some hair. My aim wasn't perfect, but I knew it was lethal.

...

We broke for lunch. The initiates who were late were escorted away by Lauren and never seen again. Once more, I felt bad for them, but I knew that we all had to learn our place. My fingers still felt like they were holding that gun, and I had to stretch them a bit to make sure they actually still functioned.

After lunch, we were led into a different room from this morning. It had a chalkboard on the wall and a circle in the middle of the floor. I knew what this was for. We were going to have to fight. My hands tingled with excitement at all of the play fights I'd done with Zeke. This would be cake.

Regardless, we were all taught different motions of fighting. How to punch, kick, all that fun stuff. I personally knew several more moves than what was being taught to us, but that didn't matter.

I assumed that everyone had at least some training in combat, because we quickly moved onto the actual fighting part. Lauren wrote down all of our names on the board and divided us up. When she stepped back, I shrugged my shoulders, seeing that I was first, and up against a female Dauntless initiate by the name of Mia. She looked pretty scrawny for a Dauntless, but I knew I couldn't underestimate anyone, especially the girls.

"You will fight until the other can fight no more. You may also yield, however that is not encouraged in Dauntless." Lauren stated.

I stepped forward, hopping around a bit to stretch my muscles.

"Are you a rabbit, Uriah?" Mia asked.

"Nope." I said with a grin. "A Kangaroo. I hear they have a pretty good kick."

There were a few chuckles.

"Begin!" Lauren called out.

I circled her like a predator. She lunged at me and I ducked beneath her fist, delivering a sharp uppercut to her chin. She yelped and spat out a mouthful of blood. Oops, I made her bite her tongue. Would she talk with a lisp after this?

"You're dead." She snarled.

Nope. Guess not.

She lunged at me again, kicking towards my head. I blocked her foot with my forearm and yanked her to the ground.

_Sorry,_ I thought to myself before I kicked her in the head, knocking her unconscious.

"Victor, Uriah." Lauren stated. The room was silent. It didn't take me one minute to down that poor girl. I owed an apology later. That would be the considerate thing to do.

Marlene went next, battling up against a Dauntless initiate twice her size. She was nimble from all the times her and I have taken swings at each other so all of her punches and jabs and kicks hit home. Finally, she scored a direct hit on the initiates jaw, knocking him out.

"Victor, Marlene." Lauren announced.

A few more battles went by. I watched Lynn take on another female initiate. Lynn had chosen to let her hair down today, and now she suffered for it. The initiate grabbed a fistful of Lynn's hair and yanked her to the ground with it. She was kicked senseless and finally knocked unconscious.

"Someone take her to the infirmary." Laruen stated.

"I'll do it." I volunteered. Marlene stepped forward as well. We both helped her up and lead her through the door.

Lynn came to halfway there. "Ow, damn it..." She whimpered.

"It's all right, Lynn." Marlene reassured. "We're almost there."

The doctors immediately took Lynn and bandaged her up. I couldn't help but noticed the crushed expression on her face. She was the only one of us three who lost their battle. She met my eyes and I saw the fire there. I grinned. Next time, she would win.

...

At dinner, Lynn finished her food quickly. We were free to do whatever we wanted now that the day was over, but I was still aching from all of that fighting. Marlene decided to go get a new tattoo, of what, I wasn't sure, but I returned to the bedroom to take a shower.

Lynn stood in the bathroom. She turned around when I walked in.

"Uriah." She acknowledged.

I nodded. "Hey. How are you doing?"

That determined look shot through her face again. Then she held out an electric razor. "Help me out. Shave it off."

"Eh?!" I blinked several times in surprise. Shave her head? Was the nuts? I thought a girl's hair was her pride and joy. Could I be wrong? Damn, girls are nuts.

"You heard me." Lynn stated.

"I can't do that." I told her.

"Why not?"

"Because if you wake up in the morning and realize what you did and regret it, I'm going to be the one who gets punched."

"Scared?"

"No! I just don't want you to regret it!"

Lynn hissed. "Fine. I'll do it myself." The razor buzzed to life and piece by piece, her hair fell to the floor. I watched with wide eyes. She was serious. Wow.

Lynn turned off the razor and inspected her bald head. I stepped forward and took the razor from her hand. She looked up at me curiously.

"You missed a few spots." I said with a smile.

Lynn grinned at me and stood straight forward again. I buzzed all of the remaining peach fuzz off her head, and the few stray hairs she'd missed. In the end? Lynn was completely bald. I admired her bravery.

She ran a hand over her head, her eyes gleaming.

"You didn't have to do this you know." I told her.

Lynn shrugged. "Oh well. Too late now, huh?" She packed up the razor and swept up the hairs and flushed them down the toilet. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Uriah?"

"Hm?"

"Can you teach me that uppercut you used against Mia?"

I laughed. "All right then."

I think we both improved in that half hour we had to spar.


	3. Chapter 3: Paintball

Dauntless

Chapter 3: Paintballs

"Lynn! Your hair!" Marlene shrieked when she returned to the dormitory.

"Yeah. My hair." Lynn stated. "Like it?"

"W-Why?!" Marlene was in shock. I could tell she couldn't imagine _ever_ shaving her head like that. Several other initiate girls had their jaws halfway to the floor, including the one she fought and lost to today. Actually, I think everyone was in shock except for me.

"Yes, I shaved my head. Big freaking whoop." Lynn growled, flopping down in bed and putting her arms behind her head. I wasn't really sure why she did it, but I didn't care. She had her reasons, and I wasn't about to question them.

"Did you have something to prove?" Marlene whispered to her friend softly.

"I wanted to prove that girls could be warriors too."

"You didn't have to shave your head to prove it."

"Oh well. See what I care." Lynn rolled over and closed her eyes, stating without words that the conversation was over.

...

The next day, Laruen had the same reaction to Lynn as the rest of us.

"Wow, well this is new." Lauren stated.

"Got a problem? Whatever." Lynn growled, still being in her bad morning mood.

Lauren got over her shock a few seconds later. She closed and locked the door, but today, everyone got there extremely early out of fear of being locked out. Today was a full day of fighting. We learned new techniques, and more that morning. At lunch, most of the Dauntless gawked at Lynn. She still walked around with her head high.

"You know Lynn, you should get a tattoo of an eyeball on the back of your head." I said with a grin.

Lynn laughed. "As much fun as that would be, I don't want to look like I support Erudite."

"That's true." I stuffed the cake into my mouth and stood up. "Well, I'm going to head to the training room early, get some punches in on that punching bag to warm up." I grinned. "See you in a bit."

Marlene and Lynn waved at me and continued finishing their dessert. I walked to the training room to see a few others had the same idea as me. I took my usual punching bag and began to stretch my arms and legs. Finally, I let the thing have it. I don't know how good of a fighter I was. I always figured I had room for improvement, but glancing at the others I grinned, thinking my fists moved twice as fast as theirs, and they were probably twice as strong. I flipped my sweaty bangs out of my face, my fingers brushing my earlobe for a moment. Maybe I should go get my ear pierced...That would be cool. Very Dauntless.

As the other initiates filtered into the room, Lauren came in last. She raised her eyebrows.

"Nice to see you're all _punctual_ today." She looked at her watch. "You have ten minutes before we begin."

I practiced most of my kicks, glancing around at other initiates to see what they were doing. I saw one of them perform a nifty spin kick and decided to give it a shot. My heel slammed into the punching bag so hard, I tore the fabric.

"Oops." I said, biting my lip.

Marlene burst out laughing.

"Excuse me? Lauren?" I called out. "I...er...think I broke the punching bag..."

Lauren raised her eyebrows and walked over, inspecting the small tear. "Yup. You broke it all right."

I glanced around at the other initiates. They were all goggling at me like I was a super hero or something. Who knows? Maybe I was. One thing was for sure, I could tell none of them wanted to fight me anymore.

My fight was third, right behind Lynn's. I'm happy to say that she dominated today. She was merciless against the initiate boy. She used the uppercut I taught her yesterday, knocking him out almost instantly.

I slapped her on the back as she returned to our side.

"You're a warrior, Lynn." I said with a grin. "Hair or no hair."

Lynn's face lit up. "Thanks Uriah!"

I stepped forward, facing the initiate who probably had the top mark next to me. We fought and we fought hard. Sweat poured down my forehead and into my eyes.

"Nice tattoo, Uriah." He taunted. "Does the snake make you brave?"

I punched him hard and kicked him in the gut. He went straight down. Finally I knocked him out with a hard punch to the jaw.

"Yeah actually, it does." I growled, even though he couldn't hear me. I had gotten the tattoo after I'd gotten over my fear of snakes when I was thirteen. Zeke helped me do it. We started with fake snakes and finally he'd caught a live garden snake from outside and made me hold it. I'm happy to say I didn't wet myself. It felt good to put that snake around my shoulders.

Fights went by fast and they went by furiously. Marlene won once again, a grin splitting across her features. Lynn and I slapped her on the back. We were proud of her.

...

After dinner, I went to get my ear pierced like I had wanted to. It was kind of on a whim, but I had no regrets. I probably wouldn't get another one, one was enough, but it made me feel different. More confident. Maybe it was why Lynn shaved her head.

No sooner than I'd fallen asleep that night, I was yelled into an awake position by Eric, the Dauntless leader.

"Get to the tracks. We're taking a field trip."

Lynn groaned angrily. She furiously yanked her clothes on. I think I heard a few stitches tearing. One thing you had to know about Lynn was that you could not, ever, wake her up in the middle of the night and get away in one piece. The only reason Eric could was because he was a Dauntless leader.

Marlene, Lynn and I walked side by side towards the train tracks. The transfers are right behind us, led by Four.

"Everyone grab a gun!" Eric called out.

I did, grinning at the sight of the paintballs. Yes! I'd been looking forward to this day since Zeke told me about it!

"Time estimate?" Eric asked Four.

"Any minute now. How long is it going to take you to memorize the train schedule?" Four asked. Silently, I cheered him on.

"Why should I, when I have you to remind me of it?" Eric shoved Four's shoulder as if they'd been friends for years. Judging by the look on Four's face, he didn't appreciate the gesture.

The train appeared in a circle of light. We jumped on quickly and stood still, awaiting orders as the train bumped along the ground.

"We'll be dividing into two teams to play capture the flag." Four calls out. "Each team will have an even mix of members, Dauntless-born initiates, and transfers. One team will get off first and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second team will get off and do the same." The train swayed for a moment and Four grabbed the doorway for balance. So he _was_ human. "This is a Dauntless tradition, so I suggest you take it seriously."

"What do we get if we win?" I called out curiously.

"Sounds like the kind of question someone not from Dauntless would ask," Four stated, raising his eyebrow. "You get to win of course."

I felt like an idiot. Of course we get to win.

"Four and I will be your team captains," Eric's voice cut through the amused silence. "Let's divide up the transfers first, shall we?"

"You go first." Four told him.

"Edward." Eric said without much thought.

"I want the Stiff." Four stated.

I heard snickers all around the train car as the rest of the initiates are called. Finally, we moved onto us.

"Uriah." Four called me over.

Awesome. I'd rather be on Four's side than Eric's. Four also called Marlene over, and Eric got Lynn, unfortunately.

"Your team can get off second," Eric said with a smirk.

"Don't do me any favours." Four replied. "You know I don't need them to win."

"No, I know that you'll lose no matter when you get off. Take your scrawny team and get off first then."

I shouldn't feel insulted but I did. I wanted to pound Eric's team into the dirt.

We leapt off the train and started trotting away.

Marlene put her hand on Four's shoulder. "When your team won, where did you put the flag?"

"Telling you wouldn't really be in the spirit of the exercise, Marlene." Four said without breaking stride.

"Come on, Four!" She whined. She gave him her winning smile before Four brushes her hand off his arm.

"Navy Pier." I said, remembering Zeke telling me about how they won. "My brother was on the winning team. They kept the flag at the carousel."

"Let's go there, then." An Erudite transfer stated.

Nobody had any complaints as we headed towards the marsh. We walked across the bridge, heading towards the pier. It's completely dark, but I didn't complain. I had relatively good eyesight in the darkness. Marlene however, decided to turn on a flashlight.

"Scared of the dark, Mar?" I teased, grinning.

"If you want to step on broken glass, Uriah, be my guest." She snapped at me. She turned the flashlight off. I shrugged, blinking a few times and feeling just a little guilty for making her mad.

We marched past the giant wheel with red passenger cars. I heard a transfer mocking the giant wheel, saying they should hang on with their hands and go around and around. I had to admit, that actually would be fun. In a terrifying, horrifying way.

We reached the carousel. The horses were mostly destroyed. It made me feel kind of sad because I could almost imagine how good they looked at one point in time. Oh well. It didn't matter anymore.

Four took the flag out of his pocket. "In ten minutes, the other team will pick their location." He stated. "I suggest you take this time to formulate a strategy. We may not be Erudite, but mental preparedness is one aspect of your Dauntless training. Arguably, it is the most important aspect."

I nodded to myself. But I wasn't good at planning strategies.

The Erudite transfer grabbed the flag from Four's hand. "Some people should stay here and guard, and some people should go out and scout the other team's location." He said. It was a pretty good plan, kind of, but Marlene plucked the flag from his hand.

"Yeah? You think? Who put you in charge, transfer?" She asked.

"No one." The Erudite stated, unoffended. "But someone's got to do it."

"Maybe we should develop a more defensive strategy. Wait for them to come to us, then take them out." The dark skinned Candor transfer pitches in.

I rolled my eyes. "That's the sissy way out." I growled. "I vote we go all out. Hide the flag well enough that they can't find it."

All at once, everyone started arguing. I myself tried to make myself heard. I had an idea, but in the end, that Erudite transfer gets his way. I turned my head to see the Stiff and Four climbing the Ferris wheel. I nominated myself to stay so I can find out what they're up to. I shook my head in disbelief as Four climbed down to turn the wheel on, basically creating the world's largest beacon.

Finally, both Four and the Stiff returned to terra firma and walked over to us.

Four raised his eyebrow. "Where'd the others go?"

"Did you guys turn on the wheel?" An older Dauntless asked. "What the hell are you thinking? You might as well have just shouted 'Here we are! Come and get us!'" She shook her head in annoyance. "If I lose again this year, the shame will be unbearable. Three years in a row?"

"The wheel doesn't matter." Four said. "We know where they are."

"We?" The Candor girl asked.

"Yes, while the rest of you were twiddling your thumbs, Tris climbed the Ferris wheel to look for the other team."

Tris. So that was the Stiff's name. Classy.

"What do we do now then?" An initiate I still haven't learned the name of asked, yawning.

Four looked down at Tris. I focused my gaze on her as well. Finally, she spoke.

"Split in half." She said. "Four of us go to the right side of the pier, three to the left. The other team is in the park at the end of the pier, so the group of four will charge as the group of three sneaks behind the other team to get the flag."

It was brilliant. I wanted to clap her on the shoulder.

"Sounds good." The older Dauntless girl stated, clapping her hands. "Let's get this night over with, shall we?"

I joined the group with Tris, grinning from ear to ear. The Candor girl started to run. I charged after her, Tris having a little bit of a tough time going. I held myself back a little bit just in case, but in the end she started picking up the pace. I continued charging.

I heard yells and puffs of paintball guns and the unmistakeable sound of splattering paint. We ran forward. A girl with purple hair raised her gun. I shot her in the thigh without stopping. She threw her gun down in fury. The Candor girl charged forward. I hang back to catch my breath, searching for anyone else.

I heard a whoop of victory and turn. I howled like a wolf and run towards Tris and the Candor girl. I clapped my hand on Tris's shoulder, and continue cheering. We charged back towards our teammates, running. The Candor girl held the flag high and ran with it. I screamed like a banshee, as if my life depended on it. I reached up to the Candor girls arm to hold the flag higher. Marlene hugged me from behind, squealing with joy.

"We did it! We did it!" She screamed.

We charged back to the train, still holding the flag above our heads.

...

"I can't believe I missed it!" The Erudite boy groaned, shaking his head.

"You were performing the very important job of staying out of our way." The Candor girl said with a grin.

I heard a few groans from other transfers who were on Eric's team. Lynn was sulking in a corner as well.

I stood up and stumbled towards Tris. "So you climbed the Ferris wheel, huh?" I grinned and sat next to her. Marlene followed and plopped down next to me.

"Yes." Tris stated.

"Pretty smart of you, like Erudite smart." Marlene told her. "I'm Marlene.

"Tris." She greeted.

"Yeah I know who you are." Marlene stated. "The first jumper tends to stick in your head."

I took a paintball from my gun and squeezed it between my thumb and index fingers. The train lurched and I fell against Tris, squeezing the paintball so hard, a spray of pink paint squirted her in the face.

Marlene burst into a fit of giggles. I grinned at her as she wiped the paint of her face. A moment later she smeared it on my cheek.

"Ew!" I squeezed the paintball again, but the paint squirts me in the mouth instead. I gag and spit, probably more dramatically than was necessary. Tris was laughing so hard, she doubled over, clutching her gut. Seeing her laughing was worth taking the paint to the face. I scraped the foul tasting paint off my tongue, still feeling ecstatic from tonight's events.

...

"You squirted yourself with paint!" Marlene laughed. She still hadn't gotten over it.

"Shut up, Marlene." I grumbled, though I was grinning. I had to raid the kitchen of cake to get rid of the taste. Now I didn't think I'd get to sleep.

Lynn flopped down in bed when she got home, still sulking from her loss. I felt kind of bad, but I was too overjoyed to care.

With a sigh I flopped down in bed, still grinning. I hoped I'd see more of that Tris girl. She definitely had my respect.


	4. Chapter 4: Visiting Day

Dauntless

Chapter 4: Visiting Day

Breakfast flew by the next morning. Lynn seemed to have gotten over her tragic loss. She was perky once again. Well pretty close to perky.

I was still tired from the night of paintballing, but I was eager to keep going with my training.

"Tomorrow, the first half of training ends." Lauren stated when we'd all gathered back in the training room. "So today, we're going to learn how to throw knives." She began handing out three throwing knives to each initiate. I held the knife in my hand with a smile on my face. Weapons... I loved knives.

Lauren demonstrated how to throw them properly. I absorbed every movement, getting the movements down while holding the knife. Then I lobbed it at the target. The second I felt the knife slip from my hand, I felt a thrill. That was it. With a thud, the knife hit the target, just an inch from the bull's eye.

"Wow Uriah!" Marlene cried. "You're a prodigy!"

"I wouldn't say that..." I bit my lip. "Beginners luck?" I threw the second knife and sure enough, it got nowhere near the bull's eye. The third one on the other hand, dead center. I no longer held any knives. I wanted to go get them, but at the same time I didn't want to get pegged by one of them. Then again, everyone was throwing pretty accurately. I glanced at Lauren to see her watching me, as if waiting to see what I would do.

So I did the only Dauntless thing I could.

My heart racing, I stepped towards my target and pulled the knives from the wood and returned to my position without dying. Yes. Mission accomplished. I threw the knives again, not hesitating to gather them this time.

"URIAH!"

I ducked just as a knife thudded just over my head. I felt my hands shaking.

Marlene had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry! It slipped!" She wailed.

"I-It's all right..." I said shakily, collapsing against the target. I had almost died. The adrenaline was still rushing through me. I met Laruen's eyes, and I knew that collapsing to the ground in a nervous breakdown was not a Dauntless reaction. I stood up and grabbed all of the knives. I handed the stray one back to Marlene who's eyes were still wide. She continued throwing, but with a lot more hesitation than before.

"Relax, Marlene." Lauren stated.

"I-I almost killed my friend! How can I relax?"

"Relax, Mar." I told her. "It was my fault for not checking before I went."

She seemed to relax after that, her aim getting much, much better quickly. When I'd thrown all three of my knives I stepped forward once more, this time more cautiously. I repeated this constantly, but there were no more near death experiences.

At lunch, I breathed a sigh of relief as I mowed down on my hamburger and cake.

"I'm so sorry, Uriah!" Marlene said for the twentieth time.

"Marlene, it's fine. I'm fine. Really." I sighed through a mouthful of cake. "Nothing you can do now."

Marlene still hadn't gotten over it. I could understand the guilt she felt. I could only imagine what she would feel if that knife had actually hit me. I sure would feel guilty.

...

I didn't know how things could get this bad. I was standing off to the side, watching my two best friends beat each other up. I winced at the sight of Lynn's fist slamming into Marlene's face. I know that the two of them had told each other not to go easy on the other, but I flinched every single time.

Lynn landed a good hit on Marlene. She went down immediately.

"Winner, Lynn." Lauren stated.

Lynn picked Marlene up and carried her to the side where I stood. She placed the wounded girl in her lap and smoothed the blood streaked hair out of her face. I would stay around, but my battle was up next. I stood in front of one of the weaker initiates. This wouldn't take long.

Turns out, I was right. I pounded the sucker into the ground. When he woke up, I hold my hand towards him to help him up. He swatted my hand away. I shrugged and returned to where Marlene was waking up.

"You beat me." Marlene giggled.

"Yeah." Lynn sighed. "Sorry about that."

Marlene waved it off. "Oh well. I'll just have to get better than you."

"Tomorrow's Visiting Day." Lauren stated. "I suggest you spend it with your families. Tell them how you're doing. The next day your results are coming in. Dismissed."

We left, Marlene walking on her own thankfully. She was giggling as normal now, as if she didn't have a split lip and probably a pounding headache. I looked forward to seeing my brother and my parents tomorrow. I hadn't realized how long it had been since I'd seen my family.

Marlene moaned as she ate her hamburger. "Ow..."

"Sorry, Mar." Lynn said sadly.

Marlene shrugged. "Whatever. You deserved the win."

I smiled at the two of them. They were such good friends. They punch each other half to death, and they eat dinner side by side as if nothing had happened. I was proud to be their friend, even if I was the only guy in the group. I stuffed my cake into my mouth. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay. See you, Uri." Marlene waved at me.

I made my way back upstairs. When I opened the door, there were several Dauntless initiates sitting on their beds. One of them was crying. When I walk in, they all turn. The second they realize it's me, I was met with three pairs of death glaring eyes.

"Uh...hi?" I said innocently.

"You didn't lose a single fight." The boy stated. I recognized him as the one I beat to a pulp before dinner.

"Sorry?" I walked to my bed and started digging through my bag for a pair of clean clothes. When I turned around, all three of them were standing over me. My heart raced. I knew at that moment that they wanted some form of revenge. I didn't know whether to let them hit me or not.

"Look, I'm sorry I won all my fights. I was just doing the best I could just like everyone else." I stated, trying to ward off any ill thoughts. However, as I saw their eyes darken in anger, I knew it was already too late.

"Bet you think you're so tough, eh Uriah?" One of them growled.

"No actually I d-"

"Let's see how you do against three of us."

"I'd rather not."

"Are you a coward?"

"No." I gritted my teeth.

"Then fight." The first initiate threw a punch at me. I ducked just as Lauren stepped into the room. Instantly, the initiates took off, acting as if nothing happened.

"He came at us." The one that tried to punch me stated.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Hiding behind lies. That's the coward's way out." I gave up on having my shower and simply headed out of the room, grateful that Lauren had the sixth sense to come in when she did. I wasn't a coward, but I wasn't stupid either. Had those three initiates tagged up on me like that, I probably would've been beaten to a pulp.

…

Visiting Day.

I wolfed down my breakfast quickly, excited to see my family again.

Marlene, Lynn and I stood up and headed out into the Pit. Families were scattered around the area, eyes searching for their children and family members. I wondered how I was going to see Zeke and my parents through all of this.

"Hey! Uriah!"

I looked towards the sound and grin. "Zeke!"

"How are you doing, little brother?" He asked, leading me through the crowd.

"Great I think." I stated.

He laughed. The last of the crowd parted and I saw my parents. They walked over to me, my mother embracing me tightly, the multiple piercings in her eyebrow glinting.

"How are you doing, Uriah?"

"Pretty good." I said, grinning. I turn towards my dad to see him smiling at me proudly.

"Not a scratch on you." He said. "You must be doing well. How many fights did you lose?"

"Zero." I grinned, holding up my clenched fist.

"All right, Uriah!" Zeke laughed, slapping me so hard on the back I couldn't breathe for a few seconds. "That's my little brother!"

I couldn't help but grin.

"How'd the paintball game go?" My father asked.

"We won." I said with a grin.

"Who's team were you on?" Zeke questioned.

"Four's."

"Wow, Four's? I hear he hasn't won for several years now. What made it so different this time?" Zeke asked.

"Well, I thought back to when you won. We hid the flag at Navy Pier on the carousel, but we didn't know where Eric's team's flag was, so we debated how to go about that." I stated. "An Erudite transfer suggested we split up, but of course, like a bunch of Dauntless, we couldn't agree on anything!"

Zeke laughed. My parents joined in.

"Tris climbed the Ferris wheel-"

"Hang on, who's Tris?" My mother asked.

"The Abnegation transfer, but she's Dauntless through and through."

"The first jumper?" My father asked, stunned.

I nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, she climbed the Ferris wheel with Four, and they spotted Eric's camp and we headed there. Tris had the best idea for splitting us up. The Candor girl got the flag, but we won!" I grinned.

"Sounds like you had fun." Zeke said with a smile. "Wish I was there."

"You won in your year. It was my turn this time."

"That's true." Zeke messed up my hair, making me yelp in annoyance and jump away. "Good job, little brother."

I smoothed my hair down, still grinning widely.

...

I spent the rest of the day with Zeke and my parents. I returned to my house for the first time in weeks, and ate lunch with my family. Mom baked a cake to celebrate my surviving initiation so far. We ate most of it and then the rest of it ended up all over the kitchen after Zeke and I had a cake fight.

I screamed as Zeke shoved yet another fistful of cake in my face. I wiped it off my cheek and licked it off my fingers. I missed these moments.

"Hey, Uriah, tomorrow we're doing something crazy." Zeke said with a grin. "It's going to be good. Everyone that makes it through the first stage is invited."

"Oh is it that initiation ritual thing?" I ask eagerly.

Zeke nods, grinning. "Yep. As I said, it's a good one this year. You'd better show up. We're leaving at noon tomorrow."

"Awesome." I say, heading to the bathroom to clean myself up. "I'll be there."

"You'd better." Zeke laughed.

"I didn't lose a fight. I passed, Zeke." I wiped the cake out of my hair, cringing at how sticky it would probably be later. Oh well. Nothing I could do about it.

"Did you get your ear pierced?" My brother finally noticed the silver ring through my earlobe.

"Yeah!" I grinned. "Like it?"

"It suits you, little brother."

"I didn't get it to earn your approval. I got it to be more Dauntless." I said, wiping the cake off my jacket.

"Well, it worked."

I grinned. "Yup." I turned on him. "Now get out. I'm having a shower."

...

Marlene was still grinning when I returned to the cafeteria. I assumed that meant she had a good time with her family.

"Hey Uri!" Marlene called cheerily.

"Hey." I sat down at the table beside her.

"How did it go?"

"Pretty good. Zeke and I had a cake fight."

Marlene laughed. "You would too! That sounds like it would've been fun!"

"It was." I grinned. "I had to have a shower otherwise my hair would still be sticky."

"Yeah I think you missed a spot." I felt her fingers in my hair. A spark shot through my body, making me flinch. Even if she was just teasing, I still couldn't help but enjoy her touch.

"Oh wait, nope. I was seeing things." Marlene giggled, taking her hand away. I felt kind of numb after that.

"Don't tease me like that, Mar." I grinned. "You know I take pride in my hair." I pretended to primp it, even if it wasn't quite long enough for that.

Marlene laughed.

"And while the two of you are flirting," Lynn stepped onto the scene and flopped into the seat across from us. "The kitchens have been putting food out for the last five minutes."

"Where?!" I looked for the food, seeing nothing. Disappointment washed over me. "You're horrible, Lynn!"

Marlene giggled again.

Lynn shrugged and laced her fingers together on the table.

"Hey, Zeke told me that tomorrow the passing initiates are doing something crazy." I said.

Lynn and Marlene leaned towards me, all business.

"What is it?" Marlene asked.

"No idea." I grinned. "That's the fun in it, right?"

Lynn smirked. "Whatever it is, I'm in."

"We leave at noon." I told them.

"Ooooh I'm not going to sleep tonight!" Marlene cooed, wiggling with excitement.

"You will." Lynn stated, staring as the hamburgers start emerging from the kitchens. "Eventually."

I laughed as I snatched up a hamburger and mowed down on it.

"Our results are going to be upstairs after dinner, aren't they?" Marlene asked. "I wonder how I did..."

"You'll do fine." Lynn stated. "You only lost to me."

Marlene shrugged but nodded. "That's true."

I already knew where I stood. I hadn't lost a fight. Without a doubt, I would be the one on top.

...

When we return to the dormitory, the list is up on the chalkboard. Sure enough, I was right on top. Lynn was second. Her eyes widened for a moment, seeing the result. Marlene's mark had dropped a little bit, so she was in third. She seemed totally thrilled with this result.

"There's no way the transfers did better than us." A Dauntless boy who was second to last stated. "We're still in this." He was trying to reassure Mia, the first person I'd fought during training. She held the very last spot.

There were seven of us. I didn't know how many would be left after this, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Good job, Uriah." Marlene grinned at me. "First place! Well done!"

I merely nodded. It was easy. I couldn't bring myself to be proud of myself. At least tomorrow I had that initiation thing Zeke talked about.


	5. Chapter 5: Zip Line

Dauntless

Chapter 5: Zip Line

Lauren woke us up the next morning. Her face was grim as she stared around at us.

"I regret to admit that due to unfortunate events occurring with the transfers last night, the four of you with the lowest marks are eliminated from initiation." She stated.

"WHAT?!" The cry was pained and shocked at the same time.

"Why?" I heard a girl whimper.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Edward, the transfer with the top mark, was stabbed in the eye with a butter knife overnight. He will not be returning. One of the other transfers dropped out soon after. The transfer with the lowest mark still has a higher mark than the four of you, so you're eliminated."

The room was filled with silence and sniffles from that girl. I wished she would shut up.

"A _butter knife?_" Lynn hissed in disbelief. "Why in God's name would you stab someone in the eye with a butter knife?"

"Don't ask me." I stated. "I suppose there's a transfer that's a sore loser." I stood up, my stomach growling. "Come on. Let's go eat."

Marlene and Lynn followed me out of the room. I felt bad for being one of the final few Dauntless-born initiates, but that was no longer important. The fact was, I was moving on. The excitement was hard to hide.

…

Around lunchtime, Marlene, Lynn and I headed down the hallway towards the train tracks. I frowned as I spotted a girl sitting in the hallway. She looked haunted by something. As we approached, I recognized her.

"Tris?" I called out.

She looked up at me. It was Tris. I stopped in front of her and waved at Marlene and Lynn to go on ahead. They looked at each other curiously and shrugged but kept going.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I had a difficult night." She said, her voice heavy.

"Yeah I heard about that guy Edward." I glanced towards Marlene and Lynn, seeing them round the corner. Then I grinned. "Want to get out of here?"

"What?" She looked at me like I was crazy. "Where are you going?"

"To a little initiation ritual," I said. "Come on. We have to hurry."

She seemed to contemplate this for a moment. Then she stood up. We jogged side by side, catching up to Marlene and Lynn.

"The only initiates they usually let come are the ones with older siblings in Dauntless." I told her. "But they might not even notice. Just act like you belong."

"What are we doing exactly?"

"Something dangerous." I grinned. Excitement flooded through me as we approached the train tracks. I saw the grin split across her face as well. Finally, we caught up to the other Dauntless initiates and slowed to a walk.

"What's the _Stiff_ doing here?" Gabe asked. I could tell he was still bitter from losing his four friends this morning. I couldn't bring myself to care.

"She just saw that guy get stabbed in the eye, Gabe." I said with more malice than necessary. "Give her a break, okay?"

Gabe shrugged nonchalantly and turned away. I saw others eyeing Tris like a piece of meat. I couldn't stand up for her. She had to figure this out alone.

We reached the group of older Dauntless. I picked Zeke out of the crowd pretty quickly.

"Let's go." A member called out, heading through a dark doorway. Good thing I wasn't afraid of the dark.

"Back staircase," I mumbled to Tris. "Usually locked." I wasn't sure whether she heard me or not.

We reached the top, and walked through a door that opened right next to the train tracks. I felt a bit of relief now that we were outside. Just seconds later, the ground began to rumble. I grinned as the train approached. As one, the Dauntless jogged beside the train and leapt inside. Tris followed, wobbling as she landed in the car. I grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling back out. The two of us sat against one of the walls.

"Where are we going?" Tris called out, making herself heard over the wind.

I shrugged. "Zeke never told me."

"Zeke?"

"My older brother." I pointed to my brother who was sitting in the train door with his legs dangling into thin air. I decided that I want to give that a shot someday.

Tris started talking to Shauna. I tuned them out, occasionally hearing something about Four. I closed my eyes, imagining what horrors awaited us. Zeke said it was good. I hoped it was.

Shauna stood up, a sure sign that we're almost there. Zeke was up as well.

"Here we go!" She called out.

The train didn't slow down, but she leapt out anyway along with other Dauntless members. I'd never leapt out of the train when it was moving this fast before. I wondered if I could do it. Tris stood beside me, looking just as uneasy. I leapt out first, landing on the ground hard. Thankfully, I managed to stay standing. Tris trotted beside me as we ran to catch up to the other members.

I recognized the place we were in. It was the abandoned part of the city, the one where nobody lives anymore except maybe the factionless. As we spread out along Michigan Avenue, I looked up, my jaw dropping at the sight of the Hancock building. I knew that was where we were going. I wondered what we're going to do.

The members started to run. I sprinted to catch them, shoving my way through the double doors, broken glass crunching beneath my feet.

"Do the elevators work?" Tris asked me quietly. Not quietly enough apparently because Zeke heard.

"Sure they do." Zeke said, rolling his eyes. "You think I'm stupid enough not to come here early and turn on the emergency generator?"

I twitched slightly at his tone. It irritated me that he could talk to Tris that way.

"Yeah," I said. "I kinda do."

Zeke glared at me and yanked me into a headlock, giving me a painful noogie. I punched him in the side and wriggled my way out, trying to smooth my hair down. The elevator doors opened and we all piled in. Lynn shoved past me and stood by the buttons. I stared at my reflection, trying to put order into my hair again.

"What floor?" Lynn asked.

"One hundred." Tris stated.

"How would _you_ know that?" Lynn growled.

"Lynn, come on, be nice." I told her.

"We're in a one-hundred story abandoned building with some Dauntless." Tris retorted, venom lacing her tone. "Why don't _you_ know that?"

I very nearly laughed as Lynn pushed the button, defeated. The elevator shot upward so fast I had to grab onto the wall. I tried not to gasp. My ears started popping, but I decided that I liked falling better than going up really fast. I wondered how we were going to get back down... Base jumping?

When the elevator came to a stop, how we were going to get down wasn't my worry.

"I wonder how we'll get to the roof from..." My voice trailed off as my eyes widened. Wind whipped across my face. There was a giant hole in the ceiling of the hundredth floor. Zeke stepped forward and placed a ladder against the edge and started to climb. I waited until it was ms my turn and climbed the ladder, Tris right behind me. My eyes widened when I stepped up onto the roof. All around me was the city, stretching out for miles and miles in every direction. We were so high up that it took my breath away. I didn't want to fall from here, but the view was incredible. I spotted a thick cable attached to one of the towers. I pointed it out to Tris. On the ground below it was a pile of harnesses, each of them large enough to hold a human being. Zeke grabbed one and attached it to a pulley that hung from the cable. My eyes followed the cable down as realization dawned on me.

"Oh my God..." I whispered.

Shauna got in the sling first. She wriggled forward so most of her body was supported by the sling. Zeke pulled it tight on her and counted down from five. Shauna gave a thumbs up just before Zeke shoved her forward, and she plunged into nothingness. Lynn gasped, Tris pushing past her so she couuld watch. Me? I was tall enough to see the whole thing. She disappeared over Lake Shore Drive.

Members whooped and punch their fists in the air as they lined up. Tris ended up in front of me. My heart raced as I watched as one by one, Dauntless members stepped forward. They flew down the zip line and disappeared. Some of them whooped and cheer as they tore down the wire. Others screamed as if they were plummeting to their death. I felt a cold sweat start out on my forehead. I really didn't like to fall.

Zeke hung Tris's sling from the cable. She had some trouble climbing in. I could tell she was nervous, but she kept going and eventually got into the sling. Zeke tightened it.

"Ready, Stiff?" His smirk made me twitch in irritation. "I have to say, I'm impressed that you aren't screaming and crying right now."

"I told you." I said, standing up for her. "She's Dauntless through and through. Now get on with it."

"Careful, brother, or I might not tighten your straps enough," He stated, slapping his knee. "And then, _splat!_"

In my head, I heard my own terrified scream as I plummeted into the concrete, feeling my bones shatter and the splatter of blood. I shook it off.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, hiding my horror. "And then our mother would boil you alive."

"Only if she found out." Zeke pulled on Tris's pulley. It held. He looked down at her. "Ready, set, go!" he let go of the sling and Tris shot down the wire. My eyes were wide as I watched her go. Faintly, I saw her stick her arms out and heard her laugh. No sooner than she disappeared, Zeke hooked my sling up.

"You weren't serious about not tightening my straps enough, were you?" I asked.

"Why? Are you scared?"

"No." I stepped into the sling to prove it, allowing my brother to tie me, face down to the sling. He waited a few seconds then-

"Ready?"

"Yes."

He let go and I shot down the wire. The wind shoved my hair into my face and my stomach flew into my throat. I screamed, throwing my arms out like Tris but only managing to flail them like an injured bird. I screamed and screamed, raw terror rushing through me as the ground flew below me. A few times I imagined myself splatting against the concrete, but it never happened.

Just before I realized I was having fun, I came to a halt. I picked out Tris easily as she and the other Dauntless members gathered around to catch me. Now I knew what I had to do. I unstrapped myself and stayed silent as I fell into their arms.

"Nice screaming, Uriah." Shauna laughed.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed. Now that I was back on the ground, I wanted to do it again, as terrifying as it was. I looked up as Marlene rocketed down the wire. I heard her shrieks slowly get louder as she approached. I found myself laughing. Quite the girl. Tough as marshmallows. Her hair flew out around her like a fan. I couldn't help but think about her touching my own hair just the other day. I wondered what hers would feel like. What would it smell like? I shook my head. No. Bad thoughts, Uriah.

I followed everyone beneath Marlene. She was squealing with laughter now, pulling off her sling and falling towards us. She picked me out of the crowd when she was on the ground and wrapped her arms around me. I felt my face go hot.

"That was soooo fun!" She cooed. "I want to do it again!"

I laughed. "Yeah. Me too."

Lynn's breathless laugher reached our ears as she shot down the wire. She ground to a halt, her face grinning with joy.

"Yeah Lynn!" Marlene cried as we caught her. Lynn was still laughing as the next person came down. It was a welcome sight. I hadn't seen Lynn laugh like that for a long time.

...

At the end of the day, we headed home on the train. Tris's hair was wild and messy from the fly, and I'm sure mine was too, but it felt too good to fix it. I considered keeping it windswept from now on. Marlene's hair was much the same, wild and tangled.

"I heard you screaming, Uriah." Marlene giggled. "I haven't seen Zeke laugh that hard for a long time."

"Oh great. My brother was laughing at me?" I ran a hand down my face.

"Well yeah." Zeke appeared out of nowhere. "You should've heard yourself. You sounded like you were dying."

"I was." I said with a grin. "That was the _old_ Uriah dying." I pointed to myself with my thumbs. "This is the _new_ Uriah."

Zeke laughed. "Hear, hear!" He clapped me on the shoulder.

"Oh, and thanks for doing my straps up properly." I said with a grin.

Zeke raised his eyebrows. "Actually, I left out an essential pin to see if it would still work. You just got lucky."

I went visibly pale.

Zeke laughed. "I'm just kidding!"

"Don't kid about stuff like that."

Zeke shrugged and whistled innocently, retreating from the area.

...

When we pigged out on dinner that night, my hair was still windswept. Marlene had fixed hers and was humming as she ate her food.

"Your hair looks good like that, Uri." She stated.

"Eh? Like what?" I asked, even though I knew she was talking about the Just-Zip-Lined-Off-A-One-Hundred-Story-Building hairstyle.

"Untamed." Marlene grinned. "It makes you look wild. Dauntless."

I grinned. "Well thank you."

Marlene giggled.

"Ugh, stop flirting. You're going to make me puke." Lynn grumbled.

Marlene giggled again.

I couldn't help but smirk.


	6. Chapter 6: Divergent

**A/N: This has to be one of my favourite chapters! I hope you enjoy it X3**

Dauntless

Chapter 6: Divergent

Tris was sitting across from me. I was with all of the initiates, including the transfers. We sat in the dark hallway, staring at the walls and waiting for our names to be called. Marlene was sitting beside me, her hands clasped in her lap nervously.

"So." Lynn piped, her shoes scuffing the floor. Her voice made me jump in surprise. "Which one of you is ranked first, huh?"

For a moment there was silence. I knew why. Edward had been ranked first. But he got stabbed in the eye. Chances were, the person who was now in first was the one who did it.

"Me." A Candor transfer stated. I recognized him as the one who mocked Tris on that first day of initiation.

"Bet I could take you." Lynn said casually. She turned the ring she had just gotten in her eyebrow with her fingertips. "I'm second, but I bet any of us could take you, transfer."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, if I were you." The transfer stated. "Who's first?"

"Uriah." Lynn said. "And I'm sure. You know how many years we've spent preparing for this?"

Before anyone could respond, Four stepped out and called Lynn into the back room. Lynn headed into the room and disappeared.

"So you're first," The Erudite transfer from the paintball game said to me.

I shrugged. "Yeah. And?"

"And you don't think it's a little unfair that you've spent your entire life getting ready for this, and we're expected to learn it all in a few weeks?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Not really." I said. "Stage one was about skill, sure, but no one can prepare for stage two." I paused. "At least, so I'm told."

Nobody responded. Slowly, one by one we all headed inside. Finally, it was just me, Tris and another transfer. Four came out and called Tris in. I saw the transfer try to trip her, but she hopped over his foot.

I sat in silence. The transfer got called in, making me the last one there. I sighed and bumped my head against the wall. This was painful, all of this waiting...

I was half asleep when Four stepped out and called me in. I followed him into the room. I spotted the exact same machine they used to take the aptitude test. I frowned in confusion.

"Sit." Four told me.

"Am I going into another simulation?"

Four nodded. "Yes. But this time you'll be facing your fears. The simulation will teach you to control your emotions in the midst of a frightening situation."

I sat down in the chair nervously. What fear would I face? Did I even have any more fears? Yes. I did. Falling was still a big one. Snakes? No, I'd gotten over it, right?

His fingers brushed the hair from my neck. I glanced at the syringe in his hand. Okay. I can do this. "There's a transmitter in the serum that will transmit data to the computer. I'll be watching the entire thing, so don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try not to." I said, making a joke to ease the nerves flooding through me.

Four injected the serum. "It will take effect in sixty seconds."

My heart began to race.

"The simulation is different. It takes fears from your mind and makes them real. You must deal with it in the best way you can. You'll remain in the simulation until you calm down."

I nodded, my palms sweating. I felt myself shaking.

"The first time is always the hardest." He said.

Then I descended into darkness.

...

I opened my eyes. I was standing in the middle of the city on a deserted street. I glanced around a few times. Okay...So what was so scary about this?

"Uriah!"

I turned and smiled. "Hey Marlene."

Marlene grinned. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh. For what?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to say hi." She giggled.

"Oh, well hi then."

She giggled again. I laughed with her. Suddenly, there was a gunshot. Marlene went stiff and fell forwards. I caught her.

"Mar? Marlene? Are you okay?"

Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. "Uriah..." She gasped. "Run..." Then she went limp in my arms.

"NO!" I cried. "Marlene no! Don't die!"

"URIAH! RUN!"

It was Zeke this time. He, mom and dad were charging towards me, running from faceless gun wielding warriors. Several more gunshots echoed through the air and my parents went down. Zeke stumbled towards me.

"Uriah..." He gasped. "You have to...get away...Hurry..." Then he fell onto the ground, blood staining the back of his shirt.

"ZEKE! NO! PLEASE!"

I heard a scream as Lynn was stabbed by one of the faceless men.

Then I realized what this was. This must be my fear. Losing someone I love. Losing _everyone_ I love. No, but it was all a simulation. None of it was real. Marlene was still alive. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be.

I heard a cough and turned towards it. Marlene _was_ still alive. I ran towards her and shook her gently.

"Mar? Marlene? Wake up."

I heard the footsteps of the gun slinging maniacs approaching.

"Uriah, run..." Marlene gasped. "Please...Get away..."

"I won't leave you." I turned and faced the faceless warriors. "You won't touch her!" I cried.

They raised their guns and open fired.

...

I gasped and opened my eyes. My cheeks were wet with fluid. I realized a moment later that I'd been crying. How embarrassing. I wiped the tears away.

"Impressive." Four said. "You may go."

I got out of the chair and headed back to the dormitory, my hands shaking violently. When I opened the door, I saw Marlene rocking back and forth on her bed whimpering. Lynn had her arm around her and was trying to comfort her. I was relieved to see her alive and well.

Marlene's eyes moved upwards and spotted me. She squealed and leapt at me, wrapping her arms tight around my neck.

"M-Mar? Are you okay?"

She merely sobbed into my shoulder.

"Jeeze, what did you see in that simulation?" I asked.

"I-I had to watch you die..." She sobbed. "You and Lynn..."

I held her tight. "Yeah. Me too." I sighed.

Lynn glanced away from us, her hands clenching into fists in her lap.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." Marlene whispered.

"Yeah." I murmured. "You too."

...

We had the rest of the day off. Marlene, Lynn and I spent it sitting in the dorm trying to get over what we saw during the simulation. When it was time for dinner, we ran down to pig out and then it was back up into the dorm. Marlene barely left my side which was both an oddly welcome event, and slightly nerve wracking. I didn't know what happened to me in the simulation, but whatever it was, it was enough to make her a bit more clingy than necessary. Lynn seemed to hate it. I couldn't bring myself to care.

I was amazed I slept that night. I figured I would never get to sleep. Unfortunately, my dreams were plagued with fears. I saw Marlene get shot again and I leapt out of bed. I heard a soft whimpering sound. I knew it was Marlene.

"Mar?"

She jumped. "Uriah?" She looked at me. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't be crying..."

"It's fine. Want to go for a walk?"

She nodded and sat up, sliding out of bed.

We walked out of the dormitory and headed through the halls of the Dauntless compound. Our footsteps were loud as we climbed up the Pit and made our way to the net at the member's entrance of the compound, merely on autopilot. Marlene ran forward and leapt into the net and bounced a few times. I smiled and followed her, flopping down on the soft material. She giggled as she bounced again.

"Oh, you having fun?" I grinned, bouncing a few more times.

Marlene laughed hysterically and bounced herself, causing the ultimate recoil and sent me airborne with a yelp. She laughed even harder, doubling over and gripping her stomach. I forgot all about the nightmares as we laughed together, continuing to bounce on the net. This time, I made her go flying. She squealed in surprise and accidently landed on my arm when she came back down.

"Mar, you're on my arm!" I laughed. She didn't respond, unable to stop giggling. She rolled into me and hugged me tightly. I felt a blush heating up my face. I put the arm she was lying on around her shoulders.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Mmm..." She murmured. "I think so."

"Bad dreams?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. Me too."

"What was your simulation?" Marlene asked.

I sighed. "Seeing everyone I care about dying."

Marlene held me tighter. "You were in trouble." She whispered. "I had to choose between Lynn and you. Both of you were going to die unless I did something."

I held her tighter. "What happened?"

She sobbed. "You and Lynn were hanging over a cliff. The ropes were breaking and I only had the time to save one of you. You were telling me to save Lynn, and Lynn was telling me to save you. I couldn't choose, so..."

"We both died."

"Yeah..." She whimpered.

I ran a hand through her hair in comfort. "Next time, jump with us."

"Eh?" She looked at me curiously.

"When we die, follow us. It'll make you feel better. I'm sure of it."

"How'd you solve yours?" Marlene asked.

"I stood in front of you to protect you." I flushed, realizing what I'd just said.

Marlene pressed her face against my chest. "Thank you."

"It was a simulation. You would've lived anyway."

"Yes. I suppose so. But it felt so real..."

"Yeah. I know." I lied. I'd known it was a simulation the whole time. It prevented me from panicking too much.

"I'm scared to do it all again tomorrow." She murmured.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Come on. Let's go back before everyone realizes we're gone."

She nodded and sat up. We returned to the dorm and flopped onto our beds before anyone even realized what had happened. I'm happy to say I didn't have another nightmare about Marlene dying.

...

I sat in the simulation chair the next day, my heart racing. Would I face the same thing as yesterday? Would it be something new? I supposed I'd find out.

Four injected the serum into my neck. A few moments later, I shut my eyes and descended into darkness once more.

...

I opened my eyes. It was still dark. I frowned in confusion. Where was I? I wasn't scared of the dark.

I felt an itch on my face. I lifted my hand to scratch it, but my skin met something solid and rough. Wood. The itch forgotten I lifted my hands and felt it, my heart racing. I was in a box. A long box. Lying there.

I heard a soft _whump_ sound. It was the sound of something heavy and grainy hitting a hard, hollow surface. I heard it again.

Then it clicked.

I was in a wooden box. I was alive. And someone was throwing dirt on my box.

Oh hell no...

"NO! HELP!" I cried, pounding on the wood. "DON'T! PLEASE! LET ME OUT!" I wailed.

The sound of dirt hitting the top of my wooden box continued. I was being buried alive, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Or was there? It was just a simulation. It was all right. Maybe I could break out of this box.

I drew my fist back and punched the wood hard, yelping as my knuckles split open. I began to panic again.

"HELP! PLEASE!" I cried. I felt tears streaming down my face. This wasn't how I wanted to die. It was getting difficult to breathe. "PLEASE!"

Simulation, simulation. I reminded myself. I closed my eyes. My fist was made of iron. The wood was as delicate as glass. Here goes...

I punched upwards one more time, this time, hearing a splintering sound.

"HAH!" I cried and did it again, punching upwards so hard, I split the box wide open.

_The box is glass, the box is glass..._

I punched again and again, wiping out the entire top of the casket.

_I don't need air..._

I dug my way slowly up to the surface and pushed my head out into sunlight. I gasped and sighed with relief. The air had never felt so sweet...

My eyes snapped open and I was back in the room. Four was staring at me in disbelief.

"You've got to be joking..." He whispered. He pulled the wires off his head.

"What is it?" I asked. "Did I do well?" I climbed off the chair.

He whirled on me. "You're _Divergent_." He hissed.

"What's D-"

"Don't say it!" He growled. "Tell nobody, do you understand me? Your life is at risk. If they find out what you are, they'll kill you."

"Who?"  
"The leaders. I'm going to delete the footage, but you must tell nobody. If they find out..." He shook his head. "Let nobody find out. Hide it during the next few simulations. Don't try to manipulate the scenarios. Go along with them."

I nodded, my eyes wide. What was Divergent? I didn't know. But judging by the look on Four's face, it wasn't good.

"But what does it mean?" I asked.

"It means you're aware during the simulations. It means you can manipulate it to your will. Tell nobody, Uriah."

I nodded. That explained my Aptitude Test. I was Divergent. I was aware during simulations. I could tell nobody.

...

Several days later, I was beginning to get the hang of hiding my Divergence. Four always ended off the simulations with nods of approval. I didn't know why he was helping me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to live.

Simulations were starting to repeat now. I lived through the Marlene dying one again, and being buried alive. I just knew that whenever I ended up in that box, I had to keep my eyes closed and pretend I was sleeping. It worked every time.

We received the rankings for stage two. I heard about the transfer's scores. Tris not only got the top spot, but she _dominated_. Lynn took first place by a hair. I knew that if I had been using my Divergent powers, I'd have done much, much better. Marlene was completely disbelieving as we sat down at the table to eat breakfast.

"How are you always better than me?" Marlene asked. She had gotten fourth place.

I shrugged. "Natural talent?" I grin.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Talent? I bet you couldn't aim well enough to hit a small object from one hundred feet!"

"Bet you don't have the guts to stand there while I try," I grinned.

Marlene grinned from ear to ear. "It's a deal."

"Shall it be a muffin?" Lynn asked, holding up a blueberry muffin.

"I'm game." I stated.

"And Marlene should put it on her head." Lynn said with a smile.

Marlene giggled.

"So I'm going to shoot a muffin off your head?" I questioned. "Fun. Let's go." I stood up and started heading towards the training room. Marlene and Lynn, holding the muffin, followed. I decided to take a detour past the transfer room to see if I could find Tris, thinking she'd like to see it too. Sure enough, I spotted a figure sitting against a wall.

"Tris!" I called.

She looked up as I ran towards her, crouching at her feet.

"I thought I'd find you here." I said with a grin. "I heard you got ranked first."

"So you just wanted to congratulate me?" She asked with a smirk. "Well, thanks."

"_Someone_ should." I said. "And I figured your friends might not be so congratulatory, since their ranks aren't as high. So quit moping and come with us. I'm going to shoot a muffin off Marlene's head."

Tris laughed and stands up, following us. I saw Lynn give her a harsh glare, but one from me and she looked away quickly.

Marlene grinned. "So why aren't you celebrating?" She asked Tris. "You're practically guaranteed a top ten spot if you keep it up."

"She's too Dauntless for the other transfers," I said with a grin.

"And too Abnegation to 'celebrate'," Lynn stated, a bitter tone to her voice.

"Why are you shooting a muffin off Marlene's head?" Tris asked me, ignoring Lynn.

"She bet me I couldn't aim well enough to hit a small object from one hundred feet." I explained. "I bet her she didn't have the guts to stand there as I tried. It works out well, really."

I pushed open the door to the training room and flick on the light switch. Targets lined the walls, but I wouldn't be using them today.

Tris eyed the guns lying on the table at the side of the room. "They just keep these lying around?" She asked.

"Yeah, but they aren't loaded." I lifted my shirt and pull a gun loaded with plastic pellets from my waistband. Ah the fun of being a Dauntless. "Okay. Go stand in front of the target."

Marlene walked to the target, skipping slightly.

"You seriously aren't going to shoot at her, are you?" Tris asked, her eyes wide.

"It's not a real gun." Lynn said quietly. "It's got plastic pellets in it. The worst it'll do is sting her face, maybe give her a welt. What do you think we are, stupid?"

Marlene put the muffin on her head and stood in front of the target. I took aim, lining the barrel of the gun up with the muffin.

"Wait!" She called out. She reached up and broke a piece of the muffin off and ate it. "Mmkay!" She shouted, giving me the thumbs up. I nearly laughed.

"I take it your ranks were good," Tris said to Lynn.

She nodded. "Uriah's second. I'm first. Marlene's fourth."

"You're only first by a _hair_," I stated as I aimed at the muffin again. I squeezed the trigger and with a sharp pop, the muffin fell off Marlene's head. I grinned as she didn't even blink.

"We both win!" She shouted.

While Lynn continued questioning Tris, Marlene picked up the muffin and took a generous bite out of it.

"Gross!" I cried.

She merely laughed.

I took aim at the target again. The plastic pellet bounced off the center of the target and rolled across the floor. The training room door opened and I turned around. I saw Zeke, Shauna and Four step into the room.

"I thought I heard something in here." Four said.

"Turns out it's my idiot brother." Zeke said with a grin. "You're not supposed to be in here after hours. Careful, or Four will tell Eric, and then you'll be as good as scalped."

I wrinkled my nose at him and put the pellet gun away. Marlene crossed the room, still eating the muffin. I wondered if the pellet was still stuck in it.

We filed out of the room, myself following Zeke. He bumped into me, as if trying to ram me into the wall. I laughed and shoved him right back.

"How'd you do, little brother?"

"Second." I said with a grin. "But I'll do better next time."

Marlene was sharing the muffin with Shauna. I didn't think she knew I shot it. Maybe it was better that she didn't know.

Tris broke away from Four and ran to catch up to us. Zeke shoved me again and I very nearly wiped out. I tackled him on the rebound and sent him sprawling. I laughed, pointing at him as he picked himself up.

"Oh you're done, little brother!"

I laughed and booked it, Zeke pursuing me through the halls.


	7. Chapter 7: Cowards

**A/N: Sorry guys...This took awhile but I have an excuse... I kind of got hooked oh Phantasy Star Portable 2 and I've been playing that a lot lately... So sorry XD Plus I haven't been able to get on the computer. So hope you'll forgive me and enjoy chapter 7!**

Dauntless

Chapter 7: Cowards

I had painful dreams that night. I dreamed that everyone found out I was Divergent. I woke up with a tear streaked face and sat up. I could still hear their accusing voices.

_Cheat,_ they hissed. _You don't belong in Dauntless._

Yes, yes I do belong in Dauntless.

"Uriah?"

I turned my head towards Marlene's bed. She was looking at me with sleepy eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked, keeping my voice steady. I didn't want to seem like I was still upset.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just another dream."

"Another fear dream?"

"No. Personal stuff."

"Oh." She played with her bed sheet for a moment. "Want to talk about it?"

I sighed and sat up. "I don't know if it's something I can talk about, Mar."

"Well, if it isn't, does it matter? I won't tell. You can trust me."

I stood up and headed for the door, pushing it open. I heard Marlene's footsteps behind me. I didn't blame her for following me. I probably would too. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and tried to push the thoughts out of my mind. I thought I'd gotten over the fact that I'd probably manipulated my Aptitude Test results, but apparently I hadn't. Because I found out I was Divergent, I now knew that I couldn't help it. I didn't even know what it meant to be Divergent.

Marlene trotted up beside me and slid her hand in mine. I sighed and returned the gesture, knowing she only meant to make me feel better.

"What's wrong, Uri?" She said softly. "You're not normally this quiet."

"I told you. It's personal." I ran my free hand through my shaggy hair. How long had it been since I'd had a haircut? I'd lost track of the days.

"Does that mean you won't tell me?"

"It's not a matter of won't, Mar. I just... I can't." I glanced around several times, worried about any hidden microphones in the walls.

Marlene pouted. "Why not?"

I shook my head.

She pressed herself against my shoulder and nudged me. "Come on, Uri! I can see that you're upset! Just tell me why!"

I sighed in irritation and pressed my hand to my forehead. I pulled my hand from hers and grabbed her shoulders, leaning over her ear. I felt her shiver. Her hair smelled sweet, like flowers.

"I can't tell you." I whispered, so I barely heard myself. "If they find out, they'll kill me."

Marlene went stiff. "W-Why? Who?" She gasped.

"The leaders." I hissed. "Tell nobody I even spoke to you about this."

She nodded slowly. "O-Okay... I promise..."

I let her go with a sigh and leaned back against the wall. Marlene once again laced her fingers with mine, except this time she pressed herself against my chest in a hug. I wrapped my free arm around her and rested my chin on top of her head. I never really realized how tall I was until that moment.

...

The next morning, I woke up feeling a little more refreshed. Marlene, Lynn and I headed down to the cafeteria and took our seats next to the table filled with transfer initiates. As I mow down on a muffin, I watch as Four came in and sat down at a table. A few seconds later, Tris followed. I lifted my hand to wave at her and did a double take, nearly choking on the muffin.

She was covered in bruises. And she was cowering like a kicked puppy. I lowered my hand and frowned in confusion. Was she okay?

"Oh my God, what happened to Tris?" Marlene whispered.

"I don't know. I'm finding out." I said back, standing up and sitting down beside Tris.

"What happened?" The Erudite transfer I still didn't know the name of asks.

Tris glanced over her shoulder nervously. It had to be an act. There was no way Tris was a coward. Her hands clenched around the table in front of her.

"Peter, Drew..." She murmured quietly. Then she took a deep breath. "And Al."

"Oh God," The Candor girl gasped.

"Are you all right?" I asked, realizing she had probably gotten attacked last night.

Tris broke the gaze of the Candor boy across the room. I realized that this must be Peter. He was the same one that attacked Edward with the butter knife. He must've had it in for initiates who get better scores than him.

"Not really." She said, bowing her head. I saw pain crease her features several times. How bad did they get her?

"But you're just..." I gritted my teeth. "It isn't fair. Three against one?"

"Yeah and Peter is all about what's fair. That's why he grabbed Edward and stabbed him in the eye." The Candor girl snorted and shook her head. The gesture reminded me of a horse for a moment. "Al, though? Are you sure, Tris?"

"Yeah." She said. "I'm sure."

"It has to be desperation," the Erudite boy stated, all logic. "He's been acting... I don't know. Like a different person. Ever since stage two started."

Heads turned as another transfer stepped into the room. My jaw dropped. It looked like someone had chucked him off a building and ran him over with an eighteen wheeler.

"Did _you_ do that?" The Erudite boy hissed.

"No. Someone-I never saw who-found me right before..." She gulped. I wonder what on earth they did to scare her like that. "...I got tossed into the chasm." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

My eyes widened.

"They were going to _kill_ you?" The Candor girl practically whispered.

"Maybe." Tris said. "They might have just been planning on dangling me over it just to scare me." She lifted a shoulder in what could be a shrug. "It worked."

I gritted my teeth. "We have to do something about this."

"What, like beat them up?" The Candor girl grinned at me. "Looks like that's been taken care of already."

"No. That's pain they can get over," I told them. "We have to edge them out of the rankings. That will damage their futures. Permanently."

Four got up and stood between the tables. I went silent immediately, along with everyone else.

"Transfers. We're doing something different today." He said. "Follow me."

Tris stood and I frowned in concern at her. "Be careful." I told her.

"Don't worry." The Erudite stated. "We'll protect her."

I nodded and watch them leave the dining hall. I stood up and returned to my table, realizing Marlene had stolen my muffin and was popping the last of it into her mouth.

"Hey! That was mine!" I scolded.

She grinned at me. "Well you weren't eating it." She licked her fingers cheerily.

"So what happened to Tris?" Lynn asked.

"She...got attacked." I said. "By a group of jealous transfers."

"Like that Edward guy who got stabbed in the eye?" Marlene asked.

"Yes. Exactly like that."

Lynn shivered. "And I thought we were ruthless."

"I never told you." I said with a sigh. "After the first rankings, I got cornered in the dorm room. Lauren walked in just in time, but if she hadn't, I think I would've ended up like Tris."

"Oh God, Uriah..." Marlene gasped. "That's horrible!"

"Horrible? Sure. But it was an act of desperation." I sighed. "I'm not sure if I would've done the same thing or not."

"Of course you wouldn't." Lynn stated. "That's stupid."

"If I were being eliminated...I'm pretty sure I would've done anything to keep myself in the rankings..."

Marlene nodded slowly in agreement.

"I couldn't bear the shame of going to my brother and saying I'd failed initiation." I rubbed my face with my hands. "So I suppose I could understand."

Lynn's face went pale, as if she were seeing herself in the same situation. I felt Marlene touch my wrist and twitched slightly. I knew it was just a comforting gesture, but I couldn't help but think it meant something else.

...

"Uriah. Uriah, wake up."

I opened my eyes and stared up at Lynn. That was surprising.

"What's up, Lynn?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Something happened. I think one of the transfers jumped."

"Jumped?" I sat up quickly. Marlene was gone.

"Into the chasm." She said. "Marlene came back and told me they'd pulled a body out of the water. She went back there already."

I slid from bed, grabbing a shirt to pull over my bare chest. It had been too warm to sleep in one last night.

Lynn and I ran through the halls, heading for the chasm. I saw Tris tear past me, but I didn't bother following. Marlene stood off to the side, shaking.

"Mar?" Lynn stepped towards her.

"Oh God, Lynn! He jumped!" She sobbed.

I put my arm around her shoulder. Lynn does the same.

"It's okay, Mar." I said.

"No!" She wailed. "I saw it! I heard a scream and I saw him falling towards the water!" She buried her face in her hands.

"Oh Mar..." Lynn whispered, yanking her from under my arm and pulling her close. I saw the two girls crying and I knew that for once, I wasn't welcome. I leaned against the wall and stared up at the chasm, wondering what prompted the initiate to jump. I ran a hand through my still messy hair and closed my eyes.

...

We all gathered in the Pit the next day for the initiate's funeral. Eric called for silence and we all looked up at him. I could still hear some murmurs in the crowd. Marlene was sniffling, still clinging to Lynn's side. A pang of jealousy washed through me. _I_ wanted to be the one to comfort her. I shook it off quickly as Eric began to speak.

"As you know, we're here because Albert, an initiate, jumped into the chasm last night."

All of the murmurs in the Pit stopped from the shock of this news. My mind went over the name. Albert? Al? The guy who attacked Tris? Good. That made up for that then.

"We do not know why," Eric continued, "and it would be easy to mourn the loss of him tonight. But we did not choose a life of ease when we became Dauntless. And the truth of it is..." I saw a smile grace Eric's features. I twitched slightly. It didn't suit him well. "The truth is, Albert is now exploring an unknown, uncertain place. He leapt into the vicious waters to get there. Who among us is brave enough to venture into that darkness without knowing what lies beyond it? Albert was not yet one of our members, but we can be assured that he was one of our _bravest_!"

A cheer rose up through the Dauntless, making me cringe. Honouring someone who committed suicide? What has Dauntless come to?

"To Albert the Courageous!" Eric cried, raising a bottle high.

"To Albert!" The crowd chorused and begin to chant his name.

"I want to go..." I heard Marlene whisper.

"Let's go then." Lynn said and began leading her away. I frowned selfishly. I wasn't okay with that. I wouldn't let them ignore me. I followed them through the crowd until we punched our way through. Marlene and Lynn headed up to the dormitory and pushed their way into the room. The door closed behind them so I knew they didn't know I'd followed them.

I pushed the door open to the sight of Marlene continuing to cry. Lynn was patting her on the back, murmuring comforting words to her. She glanced over her shoulder and shot me what could only be a death stare before returning to comforting her friend.

I looped around and sit down on my bed, crossing my legs on the blankets. "Should I get water or something?" I ask. "Or hot chocolate?"

Marlene looked at me with watery eyes. "Yes please."

I nodded and stood up. I knew Marlene liked hot chocolate. I did too, but that wasn't important.

"You want some too, Lynn?" I called out.

"Sure." She said in a monotone.

I nodded and headed down to the dining hall, wondering what the hell had come over Lynn. Why did she seem to hate me like that?

The dining hall was filled with drunk mourners. They were singing patriotic songs and as I stepped up to the counter, they began chanting Albert's name all over again. I cringed at the noise.

"Three hot chocolates." I said loudly. The cooks sighed in relief, glad at least there was someone out there who didn't want to get drunk. I took the tray of mugs and headed back to the dorm. Marlene had stopped wailing, but she still shuddered with sniffles and sobs.

"I got the hot chocolate." I said, setting the tray down on the bedside table between mine and Marlene's bed. I handed one to Lynn and the other to Marlene. She took it between her hands and shivered again. I took a drink of my own. It made me feel warm inside. Better. As if there was hope.

Marlene and Lynn seemed to have the same reaction.

"So." Lynn spoke up finally. "What do you think? Coward, or brave?"

Marlene shivered. "I... I could never do that... Jump..."

"No, that's because that's your attitude." I said, leaning back against my pillow. "I think he was a coward. He couldn't handle his problems so he jumped."

Lynn narrowed her eyes at me. "I think it was brave." She said. "I could never do it."

"No, neither could I." I said. "You know why? Because I'd rather deal with my problems myself. I'm not going to run into deaths arms just because things get tough. I'm not a coward, Lynn."

Marlene nodded slowly. Lynn once again glared at me.

"Not a coward, maybe," she growled, "but I'm sure you'd do the same thing if you failed initiation. You already said you wouldn't want to bear the shame of failing!"

I stood up quickly. "All right, what the hell bit you in the ass, Lynn?"

Lynn shot from her perch and got right in my face. "You and your cockiness, that's what! You think you're better than everyone else, and you're the bravest person in the room, don't you?!"

"Oh, so we're going to have a bravery talk, huh? If you think Al was so brave, why don't you jump too?!" Oh God I didn't mean that... I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from shouting anymore.

Lynn's face fell painfully. I saw tears coming to her eyes.

"I didn't mean that..." I whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that... I got upset... I'm sorry..."

Lynn's eyes hardened on me. A second later, her fist flew out and connected with my jaw. I didn't even try to block it, but I wished I had. I fell onto the floor, tasting blood in my mouth. Marlene shrieked and bent over me.

"Uriah? Are you okay?"

"Fine." I sat up, my vision blurry due to the stars dancing in front of my eyes.

"Why'd you do that Lynn?!" Marlene cried, whirling on her. "He said he was sorry!"

"See what I care." Lynn growled. "You're a coward, Uriah! You know it!" Then she turned and ran out of the room.

I ran my tongue over the gash on the inside of my mouth. I winced.

"Are you okay?" Marlene asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I swallowed a mouthful of blood and cringed. "The inside of my cheek is just split. That's all. I'll be fine. You should go check up on Lynn. I don't want to be responsible if she actually _does_ jump."

"Lynn wouldn't do that."

"Are you sure?"

Marlene nodded. "Yeah. She said it herself. She could never jump."

I nodded slowly. Then I sighed and rested the back of my head against the bed, closing my eyes. Why did I snap? Why did I yell at Lynn like that? Though seeing Marlene with Lynn hit a raw nerve, it wasn't enough to make me want to act like that.

Marlene sat down beside me and put her head on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and glanced at her.

"You okay?"

"Mmhmm." She murmured. "I will be."

I sighed and lay my head on top of hers. Her hand found mine, and I laced my fingers through hers. Maybe there was something more to this than just comfort. I could only hope.


	8. Chapter 8: Face Your Fears

**A/N: I think this might be one of my favourite chapters in this story. I really hope you enjoy it as much as I do! :D**

Dauntless

Chapter 8: Face Your Fears

I woke up the next morning still sitting on the floor. Marlene had fallen asleep against me and I hadn't bothered to move her. Lynn was nowhere to be seen.

"Mar, wake up." I nudged her.

She mumbled something and opened her eyes. She looked up at me, her face flushing bright red.

"S-Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I stood up, stretching my arms above my head before heading out the door towards the dining room. Marlene followed me silently. I thought about Lynn several times and wondered where she'd gone. My worry washed away when I saw her sitting at our table eating breakfast.

"Good to see you again." I said to her.

Lynn shot me a death glare.

"Okay then." I sat down across from her. Marlene sat beside me. I glanced up as Tris walked into the room. She was practically skipping with happiness. I frowned in confusion. She's _happy_? What the heck?!

She sat down at the table beside us. I could hear her talking to her friends. They sounded just as confused as I was. I mean, seeing Tris smiling was one thing, but when she's got the whole Ponies and Rainbows vibe going on, people get suspicious.

I stuffed my face with toast as Four walked in. Instantly Tris's sails deflated as if her happiness was never there.

"Something wrong?" I asked, my voice muffled from the toast. I swallowed it as Tris shook her head.

"Today's fear landscape day," the Erudite boy said. "You think we'll get to see our own fear landscapes?"

"No." I said, shaking my head. "You go through one of the instructors landscapes. My brother told me."

"Ooh, which instructor?" The Candor girl asked.

"You know, it really isn't fair that you all get insider information and we don't." The Erudite said, glaring at me

"Like you wouldn't use an advantage if you had one," I retorted, turning away to continue eating my breakfast.

"Getting chummy, huh?" Lynn muttered.

"Shut up." I growled.

"Please stop fighting." Marlene's lip trembled. I see where this is going. Her fear of having to choose between me and Lynn is slowly becoming a reality.

"Sorry." I said, taking a large bite out of my muffin.

...

Lauren was standing outside the fear landscape room when we arrived, transfers and Dauntless-born all together.

"Two years ago," she said, her hands on her hips, "I was afraid of spiders, suffocation, walls that inch slowly inward and trap you between them, getting thrown out of Dauntless, uncontrollable bleeding, getting run over by a train, my father's death, public humiliation, and kidnapping by men without faces."

I raised my eyebrows. That was a lot of fears. I wondered if I had that many.

"Most of you will have anywhere from ten to fifteen fears in your fear landscapes. That is the average number." She added.

"What's the lowest number someone has gotten?" Lynn asked.

"In recent years, four."

Four fears. Wow. Incredible.

"You will not find out your number today," Lauren continued. "The simulation is set to my fear landscape program, so you will experience my fears instead of your own. For the purpose of this exercise, though, each of you will face _one_ of my fears, to get a sense for how the simulation works." Lauren began pointing at each of us and assigning fears to us. I received the walls-that-inch-slowly-inward-and-trap-you-between-them fear. I couldn't help but think of being stuck in that coffin again. Marlene received suffocation and Lynn got getting run over by a train. Tris, I think, got the kidnapping one.

Marlene went before me. She stepped into the fear landscape room. I couldn't see what she was seeing, but the way she clasped her throat and fell to her knees, I knew that whatever it is, it wasn't fun. Her skin wasn't turning blue, but it was going red from strain. Finally, Lauren broke the simulation and Marlene stepped back out, trembling and taking deep breaths of the air as if she couldn't get enough.

"Uriah." Lauren called me forward. I stepped into the fear landscape room. I'm injected with the serum and a few seconds later, I'm out.

...

I stood in a large room. It was pretty spacy. I stomped my feet a few times, enjoying the echo around me. Then I heard a grinding sound. I remembered that I'm in a simulation and that the fear I was going to face was the walls slowly closing inwards. I stepped forward, searching for the accursed walls. Sure enough, I walked straight into one. It was moving towards me faster than I would expect. I turned and ran the other way, finding the wall much quicker than I would've liked. I pressed my hands against the walls and fight against it. _I can hold them back, I can._ I told myself. _They can't scare me. It's not my fear after all._

My heart rate stabilized, and I emerged back into daylight, blinking away the final images of the walls closing in. I sighed with relief as I stepped out of the room.

"How was it?" Marlene asked, finally breathing normally.

"It was..." I bobbed my head to the side a few times. "Kinda creepy. But cool at the same time."

Marlene laughed. "Well, it wasn't fun that's for sure."

"No, I wouldn't expect so."

When Lynn went in, I saw her squirming around as if trying to escape something. Finally she shrieked as, and I'm just assuming this, the train ran over her. She came out, her hands shaking violently.

"You okay, Lynn?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah... I will be..." She gasped.

When Tris went in, I looked forward to seeing what she's going to do. At first, she just looked like she was in shock, but then terror crosses her face and she screamed, a loud, keening sound that makes me want to run to her rescue. Marlene gasped and moved towards the door to the fear landscape room. So I wasn't the only one.

"Stop," I heard a voice say.

Tris fell to her knees and pressed her face into her hands. My heart went out to her. I knew she just failed it.

Four headed towards Tris and pulled her to her feet. "What the hell was that, Stiff?" I heard him ask, pulling her back into the room with everyone else.

"I..." She hiccupped. "I didn't-"

"Get yourself together! This is pathetic."

I watched her face turn to rock. Her tears stopped falling, and her hand clenched into a fist. She whirled on Four and slammed her fist into his face. I gasped along with everyone else in the room.

"Shut up." Tris growled, yanking her arm away from Four and walking out of the room.

Several of us looked at each other in shock. Lauren ignored what just went down and stepped forward again.

"That was merely a sample of what you will go through on initiation day. I suggest that you prepare yourself by identifying your fears, and then thinking of ways to conquer them. You will be aware the entire time during the simulation, so use that to your advantage."

So I could use my Divergent powers this time? Sweet. First things first though: I needed to know what my fears were. Or I could just psyche myself up for that day. I settled for the latter.

...

A few days later, I sat at the table in the dining hall. I barely tasted the food as it went down. Marlene couldn't stop shaking.

"Hey." I said softly. "It'll be okay."

Marlene nodded, though she didn't say anything.

We headed upstairs to where the fear landscape room was. I sat down in a chair, Marlene flopping into the one beside me. Lynn followed suit, except she sat on Marlene's other side.

As the fear landscape exercises began, I glanced around for Tris. She wasn't here yet. The thought worried me, though I tried not to show it. By the time Marlene was doing her fear landscape, Tris stepped into the room. She looked around at the chairs, realizing she didn't get one.

I grinned. "Hey Tris!" I called out, patting my leg. "You can sit on my lap if you want!"

Tris grinned at me from across the room. "Tempting. It's fine. I like to stand."

I nearly laughed. Marlene stepped out of the fear landscape room. I was called to go next so I stood and stepped inside. My heart began to race. Imagine if one of my fears was...facing my fears? I laughed to myself, the sound coming out strangled and nervous. Are you kidding? I'm not afraid. Not at all. I can do this...

Eric injected me with the serum. I blinked a few times, getting ready. I took a few deep breaths as the hallucination began.

...

I couldn't move. I was tied down to something. I struggled against the ropes holding me in place, then I realized it wasn't ropes. It was sand. Someone had buried me up to my neck in sand.

I heard waves and my heart raced. A trickle of water reaches my fingertips, making me gasp. No way. I'm stuck, buried in dirt as the tide was coming in. Really? This is my fear? How terrifying. I closed my eyes, telling myself that the sand was just an illusion. It was as easy to get through as air. Sure enough, I pulled myself out of the sand and sat on what used to be my hole as water rushed around my feet.

The area dissolved and everything went dark once more. Suddenly, I was suspended in water. I held my breath, and opened my eyes. Everything was blurry, but I could see the light of the sun. I began to swim upwards, my clothes holding me back. As I began to run out of air, I realized something: I was going to drown. I was afraid of drowning? Yes I was. My mind was screaming to get to air and fast. I knew it wouldn't be the best way to go.

Simulation, I reminded myself. Swim down. I flipped over and began swimming downwards. My lungs burned for air and my ears popped. Then I took a breath and the world went dark.

I opened my eyes again. I was back in the wooden box. Okay. I knew how to deal with this. The box was glass, my fist was iron. I punched the box hard and broke out of it in just a few seconds. The box dissolved and then-

It was hot. Burning hot. Smoke choked my lungs and I couldn't breathe. Fire? No I wasn't scared of fire. I opened my eyes, feeling them water from all of the smoke. I covered my face with my shirt, searching for a way out. I saw a door and ran over to it, grabbing onto the doorknob.

"No," I gasp. It was locked. I was locked in a burning room. This was similar to my first fear. Being trapped facing certain death. But how would I get out of this? I pounded on the door, trying to get out. Fire seared my back, making me cry out. I tried to find a window, but there was none. It was a simulation though. I had to come up with something.

_There's no escape,_ I thought. _May as well sit down and let the fire take me._ So I did. The fire lapped over my skin making me scream, but now that I had a solution, my heart rate slowed. The room dissolved and suddenly, it was ice cold. I open my eyes. Ice everywhere. Frozen goods in general, actually. I stand up, shivering violently as I try the door. Of course. Locked in again. I would freeze to death unless I did something. Yet another fear of being trapped facing death.

_The room is hot,_ I told myself. _The ice is melting._ I heard the drip of water as the freezer warms up. I sighed and relaxed, smiling to myself.

The freezer dissolved and I was standing on the street. I knew this one.

"Uriah!"

I turned to see Marlene running towards me, waving cheerily.

"Get behind me." I put her behind my back.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"URIAH! RUN!" I heard Zeke yell.

And then, the gunshots. Everyone I care about was shot down all around me. Just as long as I could protect Marlene... I heard a high, keening sound and look towards it. My eyes widen as I watched Tris fall from a building. I closed my eyes just before she hit the ground. Where did she come from? When did I start to care about her? I guess it didn't matter anymore. I stood in front of Marlene as the faceless men took aim and shot at her. I took the bullets and we both ended up falling.

The scene changed again. Now I was inside a building. Suddenly, everything started to fall apart. The concrete collapsed all around me. I ran for it, but there was nowhere to go. Being trapped in a collapsing building. Yay.

_The concrete is as soft as pillows._ I ran forward and punched straight through an entire lump of concrete. I laugh as I emerged onto the street just in time to see the entire building plummet from the sky.

The scene changed again. I was in a dark room with a single light bulb above my head. I heard a hissing sound and I turned, my heart nearly stopping.

It was a snake. But hadn't I gotten over this fear?

Countless more slid into view. My breath caught in my throat. One snake I could deal with. But thousands? Oh God...

I trembled as they slithered around me. How did Zeke help me? He made me hold them, that's what. So I sat down and let the snakes crawl across my lap. I felt one creep up the back of my shirt. I let out a pathetic whimpering sound. Unbelievable. Then I grabbed a bunch of snakes and wrapped them around my shoulders. I felt one squeeze me slightly and I gasped. _Please...move on...move on...Please..._

Then I wasn't covered in snakes. I felt the rush of wind and I opened my eyes. I was way up high, sitting on a steel girder above the city. I froze. I couldn't move. Suddenly, the girder shook and I fell off it with a cry. I grabbed onto the girder and held on for dear life. I couldn't pull myself back up. Yes, this was my fear. My biggest fear. Freefalling from great heights. How would I solve this one?

_Let go, Uriah_ I told myself, but it's easier said than done. I hugged the girder like it was my last lifeline. I tried telling myself that it was all a simulation, but of course, all of it was so real, I couldn't even think straight. _Let go...let go...let go..._

Okay. I had to do this. I took a few deep breaths, and then I let go, plummeting towards the concrete. I screamed, and then-

...

The lights came on. I was out of the simulation. How many fears was that? Nine? Something like that. I couldn't remember.

The door opened and several Dauntless leaders stepped into the room, including Max and Eric. Four was there too.

"Well done." Eric said. "You have successfully completed your final evaluation."

"That's it?" I asked.

He nodded. "There's one more thing before you go." He beckoned to one of the leaders and he stepped forward with a black case. Eric opened it and inside was a syringe and a needle.

"What is it?" I asked, staring at the orange-brown liquid inside.

"It's a tracker, just in case you get lost. It will only be activated if you go missing."

I frowned, but I nod, shifting my hair out of the way to allow him to inject the liquid. Thankfully, nothing happened.

"The banquet is in two hours. Your ranking will be announced there along with the other initiates including transfers." Eric said.

I nodded and headed out of the room. Marlene was sitting against the wall, waiting for me. She stood up and threw her arms around me the moment I stepped out.

"Hey Mar..." I greeted.

"How did you do?" She asked.

"Pretty good I guess. How about you?"

"It was pretty scary, but I think I did pretty well."

I smiled. "That's good."

"Guess we should wait for Lynn, huh?"

I shrugged. "Sure, if you want to." I sat down against the wall. Marlene joined me and dropped her head on my shoulder once more. I smiled, trying to ignore my racing heart. It wasn't a fearful race though. It's kind of... pleasant in a strange way.

We were still in that position when Lynn stepped out of the room. She stopped dead in her tracks and death glared me before storming away.

"Lynn!" Marlene called out, standing up. "Wait!" She started to go after her but she stopped, looking back at me.

"Go on." I told her.

She sighed and shook her head, returning to my side as I stood up.

"I chose you, so..." She said softly.

"Eh?" I frowned. Then it clicked. She saved me in her simulation and left Lynn to die. I looked down at her curiously. "Why?" I whispered.

"Because." She said, her cheeks tinged with pink. "I love you."


	9. Chapter 9: Simulation

Dauntless

Chapter 9: Simulation

_I love you._

I could still hear Marlene's confession hours later at the banquet. Every time I heard her voice, I felt numb, as if I was suspended in limbo. As if it was all a dream. But it wasn't.

Marlene acted as if she hadn't given me the biggest confession of her life. I supposed that was just the way she was. She does something, and then pretends it never happened. I personally couldn't tell her how I felt, because honestly, I didn't know.

I heard a microphone squeal and I cringed, looking towards the sound. Eric stood on a table with a microphone in his hand. Well of course he'd use feedback to wake us all up. Bastard.

"We aren't big on speeches here. Eloquence is for Erudite," He said, making me laugh despite myself. "So I'm going to keep this short. It's a new year, and we have a new pack of initiates. And a slightly smaller pack of new members. We offer them our congratulations."

At the word congratulations, the room erupted into cheers and stamping feet. I grinned from ear to ear.

"We believe in bravery. We believe in taking action. We believe in freedom from fear and in acquiring the skills to force the bad out of the world so that the good can prosper and thrive. If you also believe in those things, we welcome you."

_Yes! _I thought to myself. _That is what Dauntless is about!_ I whooped with cheers.

"Tomorrow, in their first act as members, our top ten initiates will choose their professions, in the order of how they are ranked." Eric said. "The rankings, I know, are what everyone is really waiting for. They are determined by a combination of three scores – the first from the combat stage of training, the second, from the simulation stage, and the third, from the final examination, the fear landscape. The rankings will appear on the screen behind me."

Boom. There they were. On a screen as big as the wall, the rankings appeared. I cheered in joy at the sight of my name in the second slot. Tris had first. I ran straight towards her and grabbed her from behind.

"Congratulations!" She shouted at me.

"You beat them!" I shouted back, then I let go and ran to Marlene and Lynn and pulled them both into a hug. "Well done!"

They both laughed and hugged each other in a threesome group hug.

"Hey, Uriah, I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately." Lynn said.

"Don't worry about it." I told her. "Seriously, don't. Let's just eat cake."

Marlene burst out laughing.

"It's a deal!" Lynn messed up my hair.

"URIAH!"

I turned to see Zeke shoving through the crowd. "Hey!" I greeted.

"Well done, little brother!" He pulled me into a headlock, but I squirmed from beneath his arm before he could noogie me.

And for the rest of the night, we cheered and laughed, stuffing our faces with the sweetest Dauntless cake I'd ever tasted.

...

I was proud of my two best friends. Lynn had the third slot, and Marlene had the fourth. I wasn't sure what I would do when we had to pick our job for the rest of our lives, but I think I wanted to be a trainer. Then again, it would be kind of cool to be a leader. Or someone who fights for entertainment. Then again, a fence guard could be just as good. I sighed. I didn't know. It was all so sudden.

Lynn and Marlene were talking about jobs as well. I could hear their murmurs in the darkness of the dorm room.

"Okay Mar, shut up so I can sleep." Lynn mumbled, rolling over and ending their conversation.

Marlene giggled quietly and did the same. I personally stared at the ceiling, too wired from cake and the thoughts of choosing my job.

I'm still awake hours later.

"Uriah?" I heard a whisper.

"What's up, Mar?" I sighed tiredly.

"I can't sleep."

"Neither can I." I pressed my hands to my face.

Marlene was silent for a few seconds. "Can we walk?"

"Eh? Sure." I sat up and stretched, grabbing my shirt and pulling it over my head. Marlene didn't notice, as she's too busy pulling on her shoes. I did the same in complete silence. Then the two of us walked out the door.

_I love you._

Not this again... I glanced back at her to see her walking slowly behind me. Normally she didn't do that. I gave her a smile and held out my hand for her to take. She grinned and trotted forward, lacing her fingers with mine. My heart raced, pounding like a drum. I could hear it in my ears and I was stunned that she seemed to be oblivious.

We walked in silence, and eventually we end up back at the net by the members' entrance. She leapt on without hesitation. I followed, deliberately bouncing her several feet in the air, hearing her squeal with laughter.

We bounced on that net, laughing for who knows how long. In that short span of time I realized several things. The first was that I liked her, and I couldn't imagine life without her. The second was that she was undeniably pretty. Her smile and laughter hit me like Cupid's arrow, and charmed me to the point where I forgot everything except for her.

Her arms curled around me as I slid my hand through her hair.

"Uriah..." She whispered.

She smelled sweet, like flowers. I didn't know what flower it was, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I didn't even want to think.

My lips brushed softly against hers. Her hand clenched into a fist on my back. I sighed and took her lips with mine. She gasps, her fingers tangling in my shaggy hair. I couldn't even describe it. All that mattered was her. I forgot about choosing a job, and I forgot about my fear landscape. I forgot about the results, and the fact that we were kissing in the net at the members' entrance. None of it mattered.

"I love you too." I whispered, and I kissed her again.

...

Her head was on my chest. She'd fallen asleep there as I stared at the sky through the hole in the ground at the members' entrance. I could see the stars, twinkling brightly down at us, as if they were laughing at what they had just seen. I couldn't bring myself to care.

I sighed to myself. I figured that maybe we should be getting back. As nice as it felt to lie in the net with Marlene's head resting against my chest, we couldn't stay here. I sat up slowly, so I didn't disturb her. Sadly, she's a light sleeper.

"Hm?" She slowly rose from her sleep.

"Hey, shh." I whispered. "I'm taking you back to the dorm. You can sleep if you want." I picked her up, one arm behind her knees and the other supporting her shoulders. She murmured something I couldn't hear and let her head fall back onto my shoulder. She conked out once more. I smiled and walked back towards the dorm room. When I was faced with the closed door I shake my head. Okay, ingenuity time. How do I get the door open?

I used my foot to turn the knob and pushed the door open. Thankfully I didn't wake anyone up, Marlene included. I sat her down on the bed and pulled her blankets up to her chin.

"Goodnight, Mar." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

She murmured softly. "Goodnight Uriah..." She then rolled over and tugged the blanket closer. I smiled and closed the dorm room door before heading to my own bed. Unsurprisingly, I fell asleep rather quickly.

...

I was awoken to the sounds of shuffling feet. Nobody ever got up before I did. I turned my head and smiled.

"Good morning, Marl..." I trailed off. She didn't even acknowledge me. I frowned in confusion. Then I saw Lynn, sitting on her bed and tying her shoes. That one was surprising. Normally it took Marlene to wake Lynn up. But not this morning apparently.

"Marlene? Lynn?" I looked at them both. Finally I settled for Marlene. "Hey! Mar!"

She didn't respond.

"Lynn?"

She stood up straight, her eyes glazed over as if she were still sleeping. Marlene was the same way.

The shuffling of feet told me that the other members in the dorm room are also possessed by this strange ailment.

Marlene began heading for the door.

"Mar!" I grabbed onto her and held on tight. She kept moving, dragging me across the floor. There was _no way_ she was that strong. Something was wrong. Horribly, terribly wrong.

I followed her nervously, realizing how synchronised everyone was. This was not normal. I tried to match my steps with theirs, but even that was a difficult feat. It didn't feel right. My heart pounded in my chest as I stared at the back of Marlene's head. As we stepped out into the Pit, I resisted the urge to scream in horror. The entire Dauntless compound was a bunch of zombies. I didn't know how, and I didn't know why, but the whole lot of them were walking in that synchronized, unnatural way. I did my best to mimic them, fighting the urge to run for my life and hide in a dark corner. But I had to look after Marlene. She wasn't in her right mind. I had to stop her from doing anything she'll regret. Or worse.

Dauntless picked up guns from a pile up in the glass building, surveyed by the Dauntless leaders. I knew now that they had some kind of hand in this. The thoughts made me sick to my stomach. I grabbed one of the guns, trying to act natural to avoid being seen. Who was I kidding? This was completely unnatural.

I kept my eyes on Marlene at all times as we headed towards the train tracks. She leapt on board, and I followed. Now that we weren't surveyed by the leaders, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Nothing. No response. Why was I the only one who wasn't not brain dead? Why wasn't I a zombie like everyone else? What did I have that they don't?

Then it hit me.

Divergent.

I was Divergent.

Four had told me that I was unaffected by simulations, and I could manipulate them to my will. So that meant I was immune to whatever these guys had? So how was this happening? I thought of Eric injecting the orange-brown liquid into my neck. Had that caused this? Was that the reason for this mayhem?

I didn't find out.

Dauntless began leaping off the train and into the streets. I followed them, holding my gun like the rest of them. My eyes widened in horror. We were in the Abnegation faction district. The Dauntless, my friends, were killing them.

"Hey! This one's awake!"

I felt a hand grab my arm. I whirled on him and smacked them in the head with my gun. They dropped to the ground. I ran, diving into an alleyway and hearing gunshots at my back. I put my head in my hands. I was a coward. I didn't protect Marlene. I _ran_ like a _rabbit_. I was a coward!

I heard footsteps as several zombie Dauntless headed in my direction, probably directed to kill me. Once again, I ran for it. I couldn't do anything. All I could do was hope that Marlene would stay safe.

I heard a shriek. I looked up to see a little Abnegation girl staring up at several Dauntless holding guns. My eyes widened and I raised my gun. No. Not a coward. I felt tears burning in my eyes as I shot the Dauntless down.

"Come here!" I called, holding out my hand.

The girl ran to me and clung to my side. She couldn't be any older than six. I would protect her. Then I would go after Marlene and look after her.

I looked out of the alley to see a line of Dauntless trudging towards us. Their synchronization was horrifying to watch. Who on earth would do this to my comrades? Why? For what purpose?

The little girl clung to me tightly and sobbed softly.

"Don't be afraid." I said. "It'll be okay." I pulled her back into the alley and ducked behind a garbage bin. She whimpered softly.

"You're Dauntless." She whispered.

"Yes. A new member." I said softly. "Shh. They might hear you."

The Dauntless stomped by, their footsteps quaking the earth. The girl clung to me, pressing her face against my side. My hand clenched around the gun. Finally, the footsteps began fading.

"Okay. Let's go." I whispered.

"I want my mom..." The girl whimpered.

"We'll find her. Don't worry." Maybe I could be in Abnegation too.

"HEY!"

"Uh oh..." I turned and fired a few shots towards the voice and scooped the little girl up like a football quarter back. I ran fast, hearing her squeal from being jarred around so much. Her arms were tight around my neck as I ducked into another alley. I opened up one of those giant trash bins that aren't used anymore and placed the girl inside. I followed a second later.

"Where'd they go?" I heard a voice ask.

"The Divergent rebel is around here somewhere." A second one said.

"I recognized him. It was Uriah." A third voice, this one female stated. I assumed she was one of the Dauntless leaders.

"Uriah? I never would expect him to be a Divergent. He seems Dauntless through and through."

"They can be like that. Come on. Let's check over here." The female said.

"Didn't he get Dauntless on the Aptitude Test?"

"Yes, he did. But Divergent are pretty good at hiding themselves." The female said.

I trembled as the girl tried to stay still. The three people began to walk away. I listened intently as their voices disappeared into the distance. I stood up and gently pushed the garbage lid up and peeked out. The coast was clear so I pushed the thing open. I climbed out and reached in for the girl. She grabbed my arms and I hauled her out.

"Divergent?"

I jumped three feet in the air, turning around to see an Abnegation woman holding a gun. My eyes widened slightly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Natalie Prior." The woman replied. "I'll direct you to a safe house where you can take the girl."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Follow me. And keep that gun handy." She began to run. I followed her, wondering why an Abnegation has a gun. Then again, I didn't expect to wake up and find all of my friends brainwashed and forced to commit murder.

A line of Dauntless emerged from an alley. Natalie instantly began firing. I flinched as I watched them fall. If Marlene was among them…

"Hurry!"

The girl was having trouble keeping up. I picked her up again and ran to catch up to Natalie. We ducked into alleys and hid behind boxes. Thankfully, Natalie was the one doing all of the shooting. I didn't want to be responsible for the deaths of more of my friends.

Natalie ran into another alley and knocked on a door, twice, three times, six times. The door opened.

"Go inside." She ordered.

I nodded and stepped into the room. There were several Abnegation refugees hiding inside. I set the girl down.

"DADDY!" She shrieked.

I turned and realized that Natalie was getting ready to leave.

"Are you going again?"

She nodded. "Yes. There's something I must do."

"I'll go too. I'm looking for one of my friends."

"Be careful." She told me, not bothering to deter me. I guess she figured I wasn't going to be deterred.

"Hey, Dauntless."

I turned. It was the father of the little girl.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." The man told me.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "And my name's Uriah."

"Then thank you, Uriah."

I nod.

The little girl stepped forward and hugged me, all tears and snotty nose. "Thank you!"

I smiled and give her a pat on the head. "Don't worry about it." I pushed her away and headed towards the door.

"Come back, Mr. Dauntless!" She called out.

I headed out the door and closed it. Natalie took off on whatever mission she still had to do.

"Okay." I sighed. "I'm coming, Mar."

Then I took off into the war torn streets.


	10. Chapter 10: Allies

Dauntless

Chapter 10: Allies

I didn't know where I'd find Marlene, but I assumed that wherever she was, all of the other Dauntless were with her.

I was alone in the city streets as I ran, my gun held in my hand. As I ran, I pulled out a few bullets and reloaded, just in case. I heard gunshots in the distance. I quickly ducked into an alley, realizing that I was getting nowhere like this. I would have to get higher to be able to see where the battle was.

I glanced around, spotting a fire escape ladder a few feet away. I would have to jump for it, but that would be easy. I ran towards it and leapt into the air, my hands wrapping tight around the bottom rung. I pulled myself up, my muscles straining as I hooked my foot around the ladder and pulled myself up.

_Don't look down, don't look down…_ But of course, I looked down. I took a deep breath and looked back up and began climbing. The wind pushed me sideways, nearly flinging me off the ladder. I heard a sharp snap and I cried out as one of the rusty rungs broke beneath me. If I fell from here, it would be all over. I'd be doomed. I probably wouldn't die, but I'd break a leg and not be able to escape.

I pulled myself over the roof and sighed. _Okay, now look for the battle._ I walked across the roof, dodging any sagging areas that showed that the building was slowly crumbling. I could hear gunshots and screams from my perch. A group of Dauntless appeared on the street below, marching from alleyways and heading who knows where. My heart raced at the sight of them. Was Marlene in there?

They stopped and looked up, their gaze feeling like arrows piercing my face. I dove towards the ground just as the gunshots rang out. They knew I was here, and they had come to hunt me down and kill me. My allies. My friends.

I crawled to the other side of the roof and peeked over the edge. The coast was clear, but I didn't know how I would-

"AH!" I cried out as the roof collapsed out from beneath me. I fell straight down to the top floor and hit the ground painfully. I felt pieces of broken glass bite into my shoulder and I screamed. I sat up, wincing and clutching my bleeding shoulder. Thankfully, none of them were imbedded in my skin, but they may as well be with the pain and the blood.

I stood up slowly, clutching my burning shoulder as I headed to a second hole in the floor. I knew now that the only way to get to the ground was to go through these crumbling holes. I looked down through the pieces of rebar. No broken glass this time, but the height... Ugh...

"Face your fears, Uriah." I whispered. "You can do this." I took a deep breath and jumped. For a moment the air rushed past me, my stomach whipping into my throat, and then I hit the ground, my knees buckling as I slammed hard into the floor. I yelped once again, sounding like a wounded dog. I had tears in my eyes. I couldn't help but feel unbelievably pathetic.

I stood up once more, my ankles hurting like bloody murder. I limped towards the window, looking down and seeing the ground a little bit lower, but not low enough. I gasped and fell against the wall, looking for my next target. I wouldn't survive if I jumped like that again.

I pushed through a broken door, finding myself in a hallway. The building had probably been an apartment building at one point. And if it was an apartment building, there was probably a staircase.

Footsteps.

"No..." I gasped, limping down the hall.

A Dauntless emerged from the staircase and marched towards me. There were several of them. I stopped, collapsing against the wall and pulling out my gun.

"Forgive me, friends..." I breathed. Then I shot. Once, twice, three times... Then I lost count. I sob at the pile of bodies by the stairs. Nobody else came up. I turned away from the bodies, not wanting to know who I just killed.

I found the second staircase and climbed down slowly, leaning heavily against the railing. I cried out as the rusty rail snapped off and fell. I didn't keep my balance. I rolled down the last ten or so stairs and lay at the bottom, shaking from pain. I don't think I'd ever hurt so much in my life.

I stood up, gritting my teeth. _I am Dauntless._ I told myself._ I have to keep moving. I _will_ find Marlene and I _will_ save her._ It was all that mattered.

I headed down the stairs, every movement causing me unbelievable pain. I made my way to the bottom floor of the building. The Dauntless didn't notice me there. I jumped out the broken window, biting my lip to stop myself from crying out. Then I ran for it.

The Dauntless realized I was there and followed me. Despite my injuries, I could run faster than they could march, so I ducked into another alley and leaned against the wall, gasping. My shoulder had stopped bleeding, but I was stunned I had no broken bones.

Footsteps. The click of a gun.

I turned my head, my eyes widening.

"M-Marlene..." I whispered.

She stared at me with blank eyes.

"Marlene, it's me! Uriah! Don't do this!"

I felt Dauntless hands on my arms. I screamed in agony as pain flared through my shoulder. Maybe there was more damage done than I had thought.

I was dragged through city streets by the brainwashed Dauntless. I didn't even try to struggle. It would hurt too much to try. Marlene led the Dauntless that held onto me with a painful grip. A group of non-brainwashed people stood, talking to each other. I recognized Eric. He seemed to be limping. Good. Whatever happened, he deserved it.

"Ah, another Divergent rebel." Eric said, his face twisted in a grimace. "Didn't think I would see you, Uriah."

An Erudite woman looked at a clipboard. "No signs of Divergence at all. This is highly unexpected."

"What do you want with me? Why did you brainwash everyone?" I asked.

"That is none of your concern." The woman stated. At that moment, I recognized her. It was Jeanine. The leader of the Erudite. She looked at me through her glasses. "It appears as though you've taken some damage. Shame. That means you are of no use to me." She made a gesture with her hand.

Marlene turned towards me and the two Dauntless holding my arms held me even tighter. Marlene raised her gun. I realized what she planned to do.

I was going to be executed by the most important person in my life.

"Marlene..." I whispered. "Don't do this."

She gave no response as she cocked back the hammer. I stared into her sightless eyes. I knew where the barrel of the gun was pointed. I could feel it boring a hole right between my eyes. It might've been me being paranoid, but it felt like she'd already shot me.

"Marlene, please..."

Then she blinked. Once, twice, then her eyes widened.

"W-What?!" Horror crossed her face.

The two Dauntless holding me let go. They both fell on the ground holding their heads.

"Uriah... Oh god... Uriah!" Marlene sobbed and fell to her knees, dropping the gun. I ran to her and pulled her close.

"You're okay..." I whispered.

"I was going to kill you, Uriah!" She wailed.

"It's all right." I looked up. Eric and Jeanine were gone. I assumed they took off the second the brainwashing broke.

Screaming and sobbing echoed all around me. I helped Marlene off the ground and followed the crowd of Dauntless, many of which were covered in blood.

Marlene was disoriented. She stumbled behind me, gripping my hand with bloody fingers. Was it my blood from my shoulder? Or was it the blood of the Abnegation? I tried not to worry about it. Marlene tripped with a cry. I caught her before she hit the ground, but it was as if all of the fight had left her.

"What have I done, Uriah?" She cried.

"Nothing. You haven't done anything." I picked her off the ground once more. "None of this is your fault."

"I killed someone! I know I did! I'm covered in blood, Uriah!"

"Marlene..."

She looked up at me with tear stained eyes. "I was going to kill you too..."

"You didn't. It's okay. Come on, we have to run."

She didn't move. I had a feeling that if I woke up, not in bed, but in the middle of a street covered in blood and gore about to shoot the person I love... I think I would be in shock as well.

"Come on, Mar." I crouched down in front of her. "I'll carry you if I have to."

She whimpered but nodded, wrapping her arms around my neck. I hoisted her on my back and run with the Dauntless crowd, pain burning through my shoulder with every step. I didn't know where we were going. Everything was in chaos. Dauntless were confused and disoriented, searching for anywhere they could go. Searching for something to explain why they woke up in the middle of a street, holding guns and covered in blood.

"URIAH! MARLENE!"

I turned to see Lynn, running towards us with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded slowly. "I don't know what happened." She stated. "My head hurts and I'm so confused..."

"It's all right. Come on."

Lynn ran with us. Marlene was still in shock, her pale hands shaking. Her weight was painful on my back, but I ignored it. I knew she wouldn't be able to move without me.

The Dauntless crowd arrived at a place I've heard of only through word. It's the Merciless Mart. Candor headquarters. Several of them were waiting outside, as if they knew what had happened to us. To my immense surprise, they took us in and gave us access to their infirmary.

Once we all had a safe place to stay, the Dauntless calmed down. Visually, they seem relaxed, but their eyes betrayed a terror I could never understand. What did they see while they were under that spell? What had happened to them? I was no Erudite, so I didn't even want to bother thinking about it.

...

"God Uriah, you're a mess." Lynn commented later that day as the doctor checked out the bruises covering my sides. Marlene looked like she was going to be sick.

"Don't worry, Mar. You didn't do this. I just fell down the stairs." I said, wincing as the doctor poked my side.

"How did you fall down the stairs?" Lynn shook her head in disbelief. "Are you a klutz, Uriah?"

I shook my head. "No."

The doctor bandaged my shoulder after checking it to make sure there wasn't any embedded glass. Turns out there were in fact a few shards that had to be removed with tweezers without numbing, because they were short on time and there were others that were in more severe pain than I was. That sucked ass, but I managed to hold together without having my eyes water. I needed a few stitches but I dealt. Marlene held my hand the whole time, earning me a few irritated glances from Lynn, but I ignored them.

I pulled my shirt on with a few winces. I knew I'd have trouble breathing for the next few days, but I could deal.

A Candor official led Lynn, Marlene and I to a room where all of the Dauntless were staying. Many of them were still in shock.

"HEC!" Lynn ran over to her little brother. "You're okay!"

"Let's go get a bunk, Uriah." Marlene murmured, holding onto my arm.

I nodded. "Okay."

We picked a bunk that's out of the way, but not quite in the corner. I sat down on the lower one with a sigh. The bed was springy and stiff at the same time. Nothing like the Dauntless beds, which are soft and cushioning.

"You can have the top if you want." I told her.

Marlene smiled. "Thanks I guess." She sat down beside me and dropped her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her.

"You okay?" I murmured.

"Yes. I think so." She said softly. "What happened to you?"

"Don't know." I said, not wanting to tell her I was unaffected by the brainwashing thing. "I woke up. Covered in bruises."

"Liar."

"Eh?"

She looked at me. "I was going to shoot you. That tells me that whoever did this to us wanted you dead."

I sighed. "All right. Don't tell anyone. I was aware the whole time. I wasn't affected like you all were."

Marlene's eyes widened. "So you... You weren't affected?"

I shook my head. "I spent the entire time running around, helping Abnegation escape. And trying to find you. Except you found me."

Marlene squeezed her eyes shut and held me tightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Mar."

"Then why does it feel like it is?"

"They used you." I stated. "I'm no Erudite, but I think I get it. You were used for someone else's gain, and you couldn't defend yourself. That's probably why you feel guilty." I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close. "But it's not your fault, okay?"

Marlene sniffled but nodded. "Okay."

I kissed the top of her head and ran a hand through her hair. "It's getting late. You should get some sleep."

"I don't think I'll be able to."

"Neither will I. But we should try."

Marlene smiled. "Okay."

.

.

.

**A/N: This might be the last chapter for a little while until I can get a few more chapters for the Insurgent side of the story written. I like writing ahead for backups, like if I get really busy, and I can't write a lot, I can just throw up a chapter that I've already written. But after this chapter, there's just two and part of one that's written ahead, so yeah. I need to get some more writing for this story done XD**


End file.
